ThE SeCoNd RiDdLe
by Violanda McCormack
Summary: Was ist, wenn man nur die zweite Hälfte einer anderen Person ist und all die guten Eigenschaften besitzt, die der andere Teil nicht hat? Wird der Überlebenswille gegen die böse Hälfte stark genug sein, oder ist man von vornherein verloren? [SSHG]später!
1. PrOlOg

_**Prolog**_

Eine junge Frau mit blassem Gesicht und pechschwarzem, hüftlangem Haar, ließ sich langsam und graziös auf einen dunklen Stuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne sinken. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln rankte sich um ihre geschwungenen Lippen, als sie ihren kindlich wirkenden Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und diesen mit ihren langen, spinnenartigen Fingern begann ab zu stützten. Während ihre kühl wirkenden, fast stechenden, eisblauen Augen über die Personen vor ihr wanderten, ließ sie ein leises hohes Lachen erklingen, welches sich bis ins Mark der Anwesenden zu bohren schien. Es klang für diese seltsam vertraut, wie sie feststellten. Keiner von ihnen wusste, weshalb sie sich in diesem alten Anwesen befanden, sie waren lediglich dem Ruf gefolgt, der sie ereilt hatte und nun wartete jeder gespannt auf das, was geschehen sollte.

Nachdem die Augen der Frau ihre Runde gemacht hatten, erhob sie sachte ihre Stimme. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr euch doch getraut habt, vor mir zu erscheinen.", sie machte eine kurze Pause und beobachtete, wie sich manche der Anwesenden fragende Blicke zuwarfen. „Nun, da ihr so zahlreich seid, kann ich euch offenbaren, wer ich bin und weshalb ihr euch heute hier versammelt habt. Natürlich ist euch bekannt, dass nur der dunkle Lord in der Lage ist euch zu sich zu befehligen und ebenso wisst ihr, dass euer ehemaliger Herr schon seid geraumer Zeit nicht mehr unter uns weilt." Wieder trat eine Pause ein und wieder wurden Blicke ausgetauscht, allerdings diesmal misstrauische. „Woher nimmst du dir das recht heraus uns hier her zu rufen? Wer bist du und was bezweckt ein solches Gör wie du damit?" Der Blick der jungen Frau haftete sich an einen großen, schlanken Mann mit weißblondem langem Haar, welches er mit einer grünen, samtenen Schleife zurückgebunden hatte. Ohne dass ein Wort über ihre Lippen trat zog sie blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf den Mann. „Crucio…" Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, doch der Zauber verließ ihren Stab und prallte auf Lucius Malfoy, der schreiend auf den Boden sank und sich vor Schmerz krümmte. Langsam erhob sich die junge Frau und schritt auf ihn zu. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes stand er wieder aufrecht, wenn auch zitternd und sah ihr in die kalten, eisblauen Augen. Ihr stechender Blick durchbohrte ihn und er konnte den Zorn in ihnen erkennen. „Lucius Malfoy… du solltest gut überlegen, wie du dich in meiner Gegenwart verhältst und was du in welchem Ton von dir gibst. Du solltest auch nur dann den Mund öffnen, wenn etwas sinnvolles daraus hervor gekrochen kommt. Merke dir das." Er schaute sie argwöhnisch an und sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte vor Zorn. Sein Blick wurde von ihren Augen abgelenkt, als er etwas golden Schimmerndes um ihren Hals erkennen konnte. Sein Blick wanderte weiter hinab zum Anhänger der, ähnlich einer kleinen Scheibe, eine S-förmige Schlange zeigte. Er wich etwas zurück und hob das Gesicht wieder an um der jungen Frau erneut in die Augen zu blicken. „Du… du bist… ich meine… Ihr seid…", seine mittlerweile zittrige und gebrochene Stimme zerbarst und nichts kam mehr über seine Lippen. Malfoy senkte demütig den Kopf und hockte sich vor ihr nieder. „Verzeiht mir. Ich wusste nicht…" „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht wusstest… Lucius. Niemand wusste es, bis auf zwei Menschen, die beide nicht mehr sind. Meine Mutter, Cecile Dolohow, die bei meiner Geburt vor 23 Jahren starb, und mein Vater.", sie machte erneut eine Pause, in der die ehemaligen Todesser den Atem anhielten, so als wüssten sie, was nun kommen würde und was sie alle mit teilweise angsterfüllten Gesichtern erwarteten. "Mein Vater, der den Namen Tom Marvolo Riddle trug."


	2. KaPiTeL 1

_**Kapitel 1.**_

Minerva McGonagall saß in ihrem neuen Büro, in dem Büro des Schulleiters. Ihr wurde nach Dumbledores Tod diese Stelle vom Ministerium übertragen. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass die Schule wieder geöffnet worden war.

Viele Eltern wollten nach diesen schrecklichen Vorkommnissen ihre Kinder nicht mehr nach Hogwarts schicken und sie lieber selbst unterrichten. Es war schrecklich anstrengend gewesen die Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass das Ministerium etliche Mitarbeiter nach Hogwarts schicken würde, um die Sicherheit zu garantieren, die den Kindern zustand.

Mittlerweile waren seit dieser Zeit einige Jahre vergangen. Voldemort war tatsächlich erneut gestürzt worden und das mithilfe eines bestimmten Trios hier aus Hogwarts. Harry Potter hatte in der Finalen Schlacht wohl am Meisten abbekommen, er lag Monate lang im St. Mungos. Und auch Ron musste seinem besten Freund einige Wochen Gesellschaft leisten. Hermione musste das Glück allerdings gepachtet haben, denn ihr war, bis auf ein Paar Knochenbrüche, nichts geschehen, auch wenn Minerva fand, dass das schon zuviel sei.

Seufzend lehnte sich Minerva in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schaute Gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel färbte sich langsam rötlich und in weniger als einer Stunde würden die neuen Schüler eintreffen, die hoffentlich wohlbehütet die nächsten sieben Jahre ihres Lebens hier verbringen würden, mal von den Ferien abgesehen. Es klopfte an der Tür. Ohne vom Fenster den Blick zu nehmen antwortete sie kurz angebunden auf das Klopfen, welches noch einmal ertönte. „Herein" Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann in schwarzer Robe trat in das Zimmer. „Ah, Severus, komm doch rein und setz dich. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Ohne ein Wort schloss Severus Snape hinter sich die Tür und ließ sich in einem der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch nieder. „Ich habe nur eine simple Frage, Minerva." „Dann stell sie mir und ich werde versuchen dir diese simple Frage zu beantworten." Die Direktorin verzog ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln, lehnte sich etwas vor und wartete auf das, was da kommen würde. „Wen hast du für… Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt?" _Diese Frage musste ja kommen_ „Severus, du stellst jedes Jahr die selbe Frage, und wie jedes Jahr antworte ich dir mit der selben Antwort. Du wirst es beim Essen sehen. Es ist sogar möglich, dass die Person, die für diesen Unterricht eingestellt wurde etwas später kommt, aber sie meinte, sie würde einen Boten schicken, sollte dies der Fall sein." Minerva lehnte sich wieder zurück und beobachtete den Mann vor ihr eindringlich.

Severus Snape, der Mann der Dumbledore getötet und sich dann davongestohlen hatte. Der Mann von dem alle dachten, sie würden von ihm hintergangen werden. Der Mann, der letztendlich klar gestellt hatte, dass er Dumbledore töten musste, um sich als Spion nicht zu enttarnen, der sogar Harry Potter in der Finalen Schlacht einmal das Leben gerettet hatte und selbst schwer verletzt worden war, dieser Mann saß vor ihr und konnte einfach nicht von den dunklen Künsten ablassen. Konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand anderes diesen Posten bekam und nicht er. Minerva hatte es gerade so geschafft, ihn wieder in Hogwarts als Zaubertranklehrer zu beschäftigen, obwohl das Ministerium einiges dagegen hatte, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser, der nun auch noch Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen hatte, Kinder unterrichten durfte.

Minervas Blick streifte ihn weiterhin. Severus Augenbraue hob sich leicht an. „Sie…?" Sein gegenüber lächelte leicht. „Ja, sie. Wer sagt denn, dass diese Stelle nur für Männer ist?" „Na wunderbar…" „Nicht doch, nicht doch… ich wähle mit Bedacht, das solltest du wissen und ich hätte sie nicht genommen, wenn sie nicht wüsste, was sie tut, nicht wahr? Im Übrigen denke ich, dass du dich mit ihr sehr gut verstehen wirst." Severus' Stirn legte sich in Falten und er verschränkte die Arme. „Und wieso denkst du das?" „Nun, sie hat ebenfalls ihren Meister in Zaubertränke gemacht. Zwar in Deutschland, aber was spielt das schon für eine Rolle. Und natürlich hat sie einige Erfahrungen was die dunklen Künste betrifft. Sie hat bis vor kurzem in einer deutschen Schule in diesen zwei Fächern unterrichtet und ist nun auf meine Anfrage hin auf dem Weg zu uns. Ich denke, wir sind wohlberaten mit dieser Wahl!" „Wenn du das sagst…", sein Blick flog zum Fenster und dann erhob er sich. „Es wird langsam Zeit, Minerva." „Ah, ich seh' schon. Ich komme sofort nach. Geh doch schon voraus!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschiedes verließ der Zaubertranklehrer das Schulleiterbüro und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Das Eröffnungsessen und die Verteilung der gerade eingetroffenen Erstklässler auf die Häuser, sowie die Rede Minervas, waren schon seit einiger Zeit beendet. Die neuen und alten Schüler Hogwarts' ließen sich mittlerweile schon die Nachspeise schmecken und unterhielten sich angeregt über die Ferien. Am Gryffindortisch gestikulierte ein Fünftklässler wild mit den Armen, als er zwei anderen Jungen in seinem Alter ein Quidditschspiel zwischen einer deutschen und amerikanischen Mannschaft erläuterte. Dabei stieß er gegen ein Mädchen, welches mit dem Gesicht in ihrem Stück Torte landete und versuchte ihn wütend zu verhexen, als etwas geschah, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

Die Schülerin und der eben erwähnte Junge saßen nahe dem Ausgang der Halle und genau diese Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Das Mädchen schrie auf und kletterte halb auf den Tisch. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf etwas, was sich den Weg durch die Halle, bis hin zum Lehrertisch suchte. Andere Schüler erschraken und sprangen auf die Bänke, aus Angst es könnte ihnen etwas geschehen. Minerva richtete sich auf und ihr Blick lag auf einer riesigen schwarzen Schlange mit braunem Kopf, die sich genau auf sie zu bewegte. Severus griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Minerva erhob die Hand und hielt ihn zurück. Das große Tier, mittlerweile vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen, richtete sich in voller Größe auf und sah Minerva aus giftigen Augen aus an. In ihrem Maul erkannte die neue Schulleiterin ein Stück Pergament auf dem anscheinend etwas geschrieben stand. Sie streckte die Hand aus und die Schlange ließ es los, als die erste Fingerspitze Minervas das Blatt berührte. Das Tier sank zurück auf en Boden und rollte sich zu einem Haufen seiner selbst zusammen. Still und leise zischend blieb sie liegen, als würde sie auf Jemanden warten. Währenddessen setzte sich Minerva wieder auf ihren Stuhl und entfaltete das Pergament. Severus blickte die Schlange argwöhnisch an, bis Minerva ihm das Pergament unter die Nase hielt. „Wie ich schon sagte, sie kommt später und hat uns als Boten ihr Haustier geschickt." Severus Blickte auf das Pergament und las, als Minerva in der Halle für Ruhe sorgte. Er erkannte ohne weiteres an der verschnörkelten Schrift, dass es sich um eine Frau handeln musste. Nachdem er den Brief überflogen hatte, kam er zu der Unterschrift und erkannte den Namen: „Violanda McCormack." Seine Gedanken laut aussprechend neigte sich Minervas Kopf zu dem seinen. „Ich denke, dass dir dieser Name bekannt sein dürfte. Da du dich in deiner Branche bestens auskennst, wirst du ihren Namen schon des Öfteren gehört haben. Sie ist eine der führenden Meister in Deutschland, obwohl ihre ursprüngliche Heimat England ist, wurde sie dort bekannt. Habe ich mich vertan, als ich dir vorhin sagte, dass du dich zumindest in Bezug auf dein Fach bestens mit ihr verstehen wirst?" „Wir werden sehen." _'Eine typische Antwort_' Minerva lächelte verhalten und drehte sich wieder zur anderen Seite um sich mit einem anderen Lehrer der neben ihr saß zu unterhalten.

Die Minuten zogen sich langsam zu einer weiteren Stunde zusammen und die Schüler sollten sich demnächst auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle machen, als die Eingangstür der Halle ein weiteres Mal die Flügel öffnete.

Das Quietschen ließ alle verstummen und die Blicke ruhten auf der Person, die, vollkommen in schwarz gehüllt, soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Langsamen Schritts glitt diese Person zum Lehrertisch hinüber und der riesige Taipan, der sich eingerollt hatte, hob den Kopf und zischte genüsslich, als die Person vor ihm Halt machte und mit zwei Fingern unter dem Kopf, an der schuppigen Haut der Schlange, entlang strich. Ein leises Flüstern ging von der Person aus, die man mittlerweile als Frau identifizieren konnte, denn diese Stimme war auf jedenfall weiblich. Langsam hob die Frau ihre Hand an und legte die Finger an den Saum ihrer Kapuze, welche ihr Gesicht bedeckte. Mit einem leichten Ziehen rutschte der samtene Stoff von den schwarzen Haaren der Frau auf ihre Schultern und das schmale und leicht blasse Gesicht der Frau kam zum Vorschein. Die Farbe ihres Gesichts und die pechschwarzen Haare bildeten einen gewaltigen Kontrast, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu ihren Augen. Als sie ihr Gesicht anhob und Minerva ein leichtes Lächeln zuwarf, blitzen ihre Himmelblauen Augen auf.

Alle schienen seid diese Frau aufgetaucht war, die Luft angehalten zu haben, denn niemand gab auch nur einen kleinen Laut von sich. Um das leicht unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen erhob die Frau ihre seidig klingende Stimme. „Ich wollte niemanden in seinem Tun unterbrechen, aber dennoch nutze ich die Gunst der Aufmerksamkeit, mich euch allen vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Violanda McCormack und ich bin leider zu spät, wofür ich mich entschuldige. Die Reise von Deutschland bis hier her, bewehrte sich als schwieriger, als ich es gedacht habe. Doch nun bin ich vollends dazu bereit mich dem Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu widmen, wenn auch nicht mehr heute."


	3. KaPiTeL 2

Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich, dass es doch noch Leute gibt, die meine Story lesen ggg

Nun geht es mit Kapitel 2. weiter und ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel genauso gefällt, wie das erstere!

Violanda McCormack

**_Kapitel 2._**

Die erste Woche verlief, bei den Schülern sowie bei den Lehrern, reibungslos gut. Nach der kleinen Vorstellung Violanda McCormack's gab es allerdings einige Schüler die sie aufgrund der riesigen Schlange etwas misstrauisch begutachteten. Jedem war die Tatsache bekannt, dass der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ebenfalls eine so große Schlange besessen hatte. Den Slytherins mochte das ein Symphatiepluspunkt für die neue Lehrerin einbringen, aber viele andere fürchteten sich vor allem was mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun haben könnte. Violanda kam zweifelsfrei aus Deutschland und war auch während des Krieges nicht hier in England gewesen, aber das schien niemanden zu interessieren. Gerüchte machten die Runde und schon war das ach so ruhige Hogwartsleben dahin.

Am achten Tag, nachdem sie ihren Dienst angetreten hatte, wurde Violanda ins Büro der Direktorin gerufen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie nicht was Minerva von ihr wollte, das würde sie ja gleich hören, also machte sie sich erst einmal keinerlei Gedanken. Nachdem sie geklopft hatte und ein „Herein!" erklang, welches einen entnervten Unterton aufwies, öffnete die junge Frau die Tür und trat ein. „Guten Abend Minerva, Severus." Beiden zunickend kam sie näher. „Setz dich Violanda, es gibt etwas was ich mit dir besprechen muss und ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, dass Severus unserer Unterhaltung beiwohnt." „Keineswegs. Was gibt es denn so dringendes?" Minerva lehnte sich vor, wie immer, wenn etwas Wichtiges anstand. „Es kursieren in der Schule einige Gerüchte, die ich aus der Welt zu schaffen versuche." _Das war es also _„Ich habe etwas mit dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu tun und bin vielleicht sogar ein Spion von ihm gewesen… sind es diese Art von Gerüchte?" Seufzend sank Violanda gegen die Rückenlehne ihres Stuhls. „Und das alles nur wegen einer kleinen, harmlosen Schlange…" „Harmlos." Dieses Wort glitt tonlos über Severus' Lippen und eine seiner Augenbrauen zog sich nach oben. „Allerdings. Wissen Sie Severus, Schlangen sind äußerst interessante Tiere, mal abgesehen davon, dass es einige Exemplare gibt, die mit einem Biss einen oder sogar mehrere Menschen töten könnten. Dies trifft allerdings nicht auf meinen Inland Taipan zu, auch wenn diese Art von Schlangen ziemlich giftig ist. Nur zu deiner Information: Ich benutze das Tier um Gegengift herzustellen. Und da sie mir gehorcht, wird sie niemanden angreifen." Als Violanda das Wort „Gegengift" benutzte, griff sie unter ihren Umhang und warf ihm eine kleine Phiole, die eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit enthielt, zu. Minerva, die dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, lehnte sich wieder zurück und wirkte entspannter als zuvor. „Sie können gehen, Violanda. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Kommen." Violanda erhob sich wieder und wandte sich zum Gehen, als Severus sie aufhielt. „Ihre Phiole…" Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, wobei ihre langen schwarzen Haare leicht hin und her schaukelten. „Behalten Sie es… Severus." Mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Nach der Mittagspause, die Violanda zur Hälfte im Büro von Minerva verbracht hatte, würde sie eine fünfte Klasse unterrichten. Vampire waren wahrlich ein spannendes Thema. Die junge Frau hatte sich überlegt, etwas über den Ursprung der Vampire lehren zu wollen. Der Einstieg, so schien es ihr, sollte schließlich interessant sein. Nachdem sie kurz etwas zu sich genommen hatte, ging Violanda, zehn Minuten vor Beginn der Stunde, in ihr Klassenzimmer. Dort angekommen überflog sie noch einmal ihre Notizen. Es dauerte nicht lang, da traten die Fünftklässer in den Raum.

Diese Klasse hatte Violanda als erste in dieser Schule Unterrichtet, also vermutete sie, dass sich eben in dieser Klasse, die aus Ravenclaw's und Hufflepuff's bestand, der Gerüchteerfinder sitzen müsste. Alle saßen schnell auf ihren Plätzen, manche eingeschüchtert von ihrer Rede am letzten Montag, die sie zur Einführung in ihr neues Fach gemacht hatte, andere sogar sehr interessiert.

Violanda's Blick war alles andere als freundlich. Sie stand an den Schreibtisch gelehnt mit verschränkten Armen und blickte langsam durch die Reihen der Schüler. Forschend. Kein Ton war in dem Raum zu vernehmen, bis auf ein leises Zischen, dass immer lauter wurde und aus einer hinteren Ecke zu kommen schien. „Kuroi." Die gerufene Schlange wand sich über den Boden bis hin zu ihrer Besitzerin. Den Blick kurz auf das Tier senkend, fing dieses an sich um Violanda's Körper hinauf zu ranken, bis der schwarze Kopf auf ihrer Schulter verharrte. Die Klasse hielt den Atem an. Der Anblick war einfach nur Angst einflößend. Eine Schülerin zitterte etwas und wimmerte vor sich hin.

Es dauerte wieder einen Moment, bis Violanda erneut die Stimme erhob und nun anstatt zu ihrer Schlange, zur Klasse zu sprechen. „Ich wurde in der Mittagspause zur Direktorin gerufen. Sicher interessiert es euch, weshalb ich mich dorthin begeben sollte, nicht wahr? Oder besser noch… ihr wisst genau warum ich gerufen wurde. Es kursieren einige Gerüchte über mich: Dass ich ein Anhänger Voldemort's gewesen sei", viele zuckten zusammen. „Dass ich sogar ein Spion gewesen bin, der in Deutschland agierte. Aber wie kamen wohl einige von euch darauf, dass ich so einen Posten inne gehabt haben könnte? Nun, ich kann es mir sehr gut erklären. Eine Schlange. Eine Schlange die zufällig mein Haustier ist. Das war der einzige Grund für die Annahme einiger dummer Schüler, ich hätte etwas mit einem solchen Zauberer zu tun." Die junge Frau trat etwas an die Schüler heran, immer noch mit der Schlange um ihren Körper. „Nun, ich muss euch leider enttäuschen. Diese Schlange hat nichts mit einem Zauberer Namens Voldemort zu tun. Sie dient mir dazu Gegengift aus ihrem Gift herzustellen. Gegengift welches für Erwachsene sowie auch für Kinder verwendet wird, wenn eine Schlange dieser Art sie gebissen hat. Dieses Tier dient euch gleichermaßen als Schutz!" Eine Pause trat ein und mit den Fingerspitzen strich Violanda Kuroi über den schuppigen Rücken. „Ich werde keine weitere Minute meines Unterrichts verschwenden, euch einen Vortrag über die Verwendung dieses Tieres zu halten, aber lasst euch eines gesagt sein: Ich finde heraus, wer diese Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hat und dieser Jemand kann sich warm anziehen, was die Strafe für dieses Vergehen mit sich bringt." Ihr Blick blieb an einem Jungen hängen, der Schweißausbrüche zu haben schien. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihr stechender Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren, so als wüsste sie genau was er hätte. Nach seinem Auftreten zu urteilen, wusste sie es auch. Er war es also gewesen…

Mittlerweile war das Ende der Stunde näher gerückt und die Fünftklässler räumten ihre Sachen zurück in die Taschen. „Ich möchte bis Freitag einen Aufsatz über Vlad Tepez Dracul III. auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen sehen, der drei Pergamentrollen umfasst. Es soll eine kurz gehaltene Biographie über sein Leben, bis zu seinem Ableben, bzw. bis zu seiner Wiedergeburt sein." Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen und die Schüler verließen schnellstmöglich den Raum des Geschehens. „Mr. Heyett, Sie bleiben hier." Der angesprochene Junge zuckte zusammen und ließ versehentlich sein Buch fallen. Sie beobachtete ihn, während er seinen Kram langsam einpackte, das Buch wieder aufhob und ebenfalls ohne große Sorgfalt in seine Tasche stopfte. Er kam, auf den Boden blickend auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie blickte den fast ebensogroßen Jungen an. „Mr. Heyett, ich denke Sie haben mir etwas zu sagen!" Sein Kopf hob sich an und er blickte der schönen Frau ihm gegenüber in die blauen, stechenden Augen. „Ich… also…", wieder den Kopf senkend brach er ab. „Sie haben erzählt, ich könnte aus den Gründen, die ich vorhin ansprach etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben, nicht wahr?" Er zuckte leicht bei dem Namen zusammen. „Ich… ich wollte nicht, dass Sie zur Direktorin gerufen werden. Ich habe nicht über die Folgen nachgedacht und… und…" „Nein, Sie haben tatsächlich nicht über die Folgen nachgedacht. Wenn ich nicht beweisen könnte, dass ich nichts mit diesem Zauberer zu tun hatte, würde ich vielleicht demnächst im Ministerium vor einem Gericht stehen und einige unangenehme Fragen über mich ergehen lassen müssen. Vielleicht wäre ich dann auch bald Mitglied der Gefangenen von Askaban und Sie können mir glauben, dass ich nicht gern ohne Grund eingesperrt werden möchte. Ihr Handeln war unverantwortlich, Mr. Heyett!" Nachdem sie ihn unterbrochen hatte und ihre strenge Stimme zu ihm vordrang, erhob er erneut seine Stimme. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass so etwas passiert!" Erneut sah der Junge zu ihr auf und erblickte zu seiner Verwunderung ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln, welches ihre Lippen umspielte. „Gut, ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an, Mr. Heyett, aber dennoch werden sie bei Mister Filch eine Strafarbeit von zwei Wochen ablegen. Diese beginnt ab heute um 8 Uhr. Ich werde ihm bescheid geben, dass Sie auch am Wochenende zu ihm zu kommen haben." Seufzend und in der Annahme, dass er nun gehen könnte, drehte er sich zur Tür um durch diese zu verschwinden. „Ach und Mr. Heyett, 60 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, wegen versuchtem Rufmord!" Ihre Stimme klang vergnügt und sie konnte ein weiteres Seufzen und so etwas wie „Die bringen mich um…", hören, während der Schüler aus der Tür ging.

Violanda räumte ihre Sachen zusammen und packte sie geordnet in ihre Tasche als eine Stimme hinter ihr erklang. „60 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw… schade, dass Mr. Heyett nicht Gryffindor angehört." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie drehte sich nicht um und packte weiter zusammen. „Nun, Severus, es ist mir schon aufgefallen, dass Sie jedem Gryffindor mit Freuden für alles Punkte abziehst, was nur möglich ist, aber in diesem Fall war es eine berechtigte Strafe!" „Ich kam eigentlich auch nicht um an mir herumkritisieren zu lassen, sondern um Ihnen ihr Gegengift zurückzugeben." Bei diesen Worten drehte sie sich doch zu ihm um. Severus lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür und beobachtete sie, beim aufräumen des Schreibtisches. Als sie ihn nun anblickte und auf ihn zukam, griff er unter seinen Umhang und zog die kleine Phiole mit der gelben Flüssigkeit hervor. „Eine sehr interessante Zusammensetzung. Wie lange haben Sie für die Entwicklung gebraucht?" Ein weiteres Lächeln. „Erstens wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir zum „du" übergehen könnten und zweitens ungefähr anderthalb Jahre. Es war schwierig aus dem Gift meiner Kuroi ein anständig wirkendes Gegengift zu entwickeln. Sie gab mir das Gift am Anfang nicht einmal freiwillig, aber das war das geringste Übel. Ich habe erst versucht das Gift zu neutralisieren und die Wirkung in die genau andere Richtung verlaufen zu lassen, aber bis ich die richtigen Zutaten beisammen hatte und das erwartete Ergebnis heraus kam, hat es erstaunlich lange gedauert. Allerdings wird das Gegengift, obwohl die Herstellung recht kompliziert ist, mittlerweile in vielen Ländern, wo meine Schlange vorkommt, gebraucht und natürlich Vorort hergestellt." Sie belächelte die Phiole, welche sie nun in der Hand hielt und unter ihren Umhang verschwinden ließ. Diese Frau hatte ohne weiteres etwas im Kopf und das kam nicht oft vor, dass er solch einer Person begegnete. „Wenn es… dir soviel bedeutet, dass ich dich, obwohl ich schon deinen Vornamen benutze, nicht mehr Sieze…" „Es wäre mir lieb." Noch eines ihrer bezaubernden Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht. „Du hast nicht zufällig ein wenig Zeit? Ich habe da nämlich etwas über dass ich gern deine Meinung hören würde." „Worum geht es?" „Das sage ich dir später. Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass es dir lieber ist, wenn ich in dein Büro komme. Sag mir eine Zeit, die dir passt und ich bin da."


	4. KaPiTeL 3

**Hallo. **Ich habe mir von Jemandem sagen lassen, dass es abschreckt, wenn die Story so in Blöcken geschrieben ist und daher habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht und das ganze Ding aufgesplittet. D.h. ab diesem Kapitel kommt es immer so **ggg**

So, nun hoffe ich, dass das dritte Kapitel euch, insofern irgendwer dieses Mist liest, auch gefällt. Mir kam die Idee zu diesem Teil der Geschichte erst heute und so musste ich sie gleich einbauen! Danke an narky für die Reviews! **smile **

**Violanda McCormack**

**

* * *

**

_**Kapitel 3.**_

Später am Abend hörten einige Schüler, Slytherins die sich in den Kerkern aufhielten, eine recht unschöne Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Professoren Snape und McCormack, welche sich um einen Trank zu drehen schienen. Die Schüler, bei denen es sich um zwei Vertrauensschüler handelte, erzählten über folgende Gesprächsfetzen:

„Das ist absolut inakzeptabel!" „An sich bin ich deiner Meinung, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit." „Das einzige was mir dazu einfällt ist Selbstverstümmelung und dieser Trank würde nirgends zugelassen werden!" „Du kannst so sehr dagegen reden, Severus, wie du möchtest. Ich werde diesen Trank perfektionieren und wenn er vollendet ist, werde ich selbst Versuchskaninchen spielen. Ich werde niemanden einer Gefahr aussetzen, das verspreche ich." „Lass es am besten ganz." Severus klang aufgebracht. „Schade, ich dachte du würdest mir eventuell behilflich sein…" Ein Schnauben seitens von Severus. „Sicherlich nicht!" „Gut, wie du meinst." Stille trat ein, bis Violanda erneut die Stimme erhob. „Da fällt mir ein, Severus, wie gut ist Mr. Heyett in deinem Fach?" „Mittelmäßig bis einigermaßen zu ertragen." „Danke für die Auskunft. Ich werde mich nun in meine Gemächer begeben. Auch wenn ich nicht zu dem gekommen bin, was ich gern erreicht hätte, danke ich dir für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Bis morgen beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht."

Am nächsten Morgen geschah etwas Unvorhergesehenes. Das goldene Trio gab sich die Ehre auf Hogwarts vorbei zu schauen. Manche Schüler die mittlerweile den höheren Klassen angehörten kannten sie noch aus der Schulzeit, aber ab den dritten Klassen abwärts waren es neue Gesichter. Eben diese Schüler reckten die Köpfe besonders um einen Blick auf die drei zu erhaschen.

Minerva schien besonders erfreut drei ihrer Schützlinge wieder zu sehen. Bei Severus hingegen hielt sich die Freude in Grenzen als er insbesondere Harry erblickte. Violanda bemerkte die gewisse Antipartie zwischen den Beiden sofort und musste über ihre Tasse Tee hinweg Lächeln.

Die drei sollten sich, auf Geheiß von Minerva, am Lehrertisch niederlassen, doch es waren nur noch zwei Plätze frei.

„Ich habe mein Frühstück bereits beendet. Ich kann Ihnen Platz machen, Miss Granger." Sie lächelte Hermione zu, die den zwei jungen Männern, die sich die zwei freien Plätze gekrallt hatten, böse Blicke entgegen warf.

„Die wissen einfach nicht, was Manieren sind.", murrte Hermione. Etwas kichernd stand Violanda auf. Bevor Hermione sich setzen konnte, streckte diese ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Violanda McCormack, sehr erfreut, Miss Granger. Ich habe bereits viel von ihren Leistungen innerhalb ihrer Ausbildung hier in Hogwarts, von Minerva, gehört. Ihre Leistungen waren wirklich beeindruckend. Man kann nur hoffen, dass es auch weiterhin so gut läuft." Hermione reichte ihr ebenfalls die Hand und freute sich, dass man sie so positiv empfing. Allerdings kam ihr der Name dieser Frau irgendwie sehr bekannt vor.

„Oh, es läuft immer noch so gut. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht beklagen, aber sagen Sie, irgendwoher kenne ich Ihren Namen. Haben Sie nicht etwas in Richtung Zaubertränke in Deutschland gemacht, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Nein, Sie irren sich nicht Miss Granger. Ich bin tatsächlich 'die' Violanda McCormack, die Sie meinen. Aber nun setzen Sie sich. Wir können uns gern später, wenn es Sie interessiert, etwas unterhalten." Ein weiteres dieser bezaubernden Lächeln huschte über Violanda's Lippen.

„Es würde mich sehr freuen!" Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Hermione an Violanda's Platz.

Diese kleine Besserwisserin schien noch immer jede kleinste Information, die sie zu fassen bekam, in sich aufzusaugen, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser. Nervig. Aber zum Glück musste er, Severus Snape, das nicht mehr ertragen. Er war seid sage und schreibe 3 Jahren befreit. Wenn er im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Violanda blieb neben ihm stehen und beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinunter.

„Severus, ich hoffe doch, dass du mir wegen der kleinen Auseinandersetzung gestern Abend nicht böse bist!" Er drehte sein Gesicht leicht zu ihr und blickte in ihr weißes, ebenes Gesicht mit den blauen, stechenden Augen, welche, wie ihm auffiel, von sanft geschwungenen Wimpern umrahmt waren.

„Ich habe keinen Grund wütend zu sein. Letztendlich ist es deine Entscheidung. Ich halte mich daraus. Du wolltest meinen Rat, ich gab ihn dir. Wie er lautet dürfte dir über den kurzen Zeitraum nicht entfallen sein." Seine schnarrende Stimme barg einen zischenden Unterton und Violanda schien eben das zu belustigen. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und wollte gerade gehen, als ein Keuchen an ihre Ohren drang.

Hermione krallte sich mit zitternden Händen am Tisch fest, während ihr Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen. Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte ruckartig immer wieder zusammen und mit einem 'tropf' fielen kleine Blutsperlen von ihrem Gesicht auf die Tischplatte.

Minerva war aufgesprungen, sowie Harry und Ron auch.

„HERMIONE!" Die junge Frau rutschte vom Stuhl und sank auf den Boden. Minerva hatte sich blitzschnell neben sie gehockt und drehte sie zu sich um zu sehen was ihr fehlte. Mit einem Mal warf sich Minervas Kopf in die Richtung von den beiden Professoren, die sich am besten in dieser Halle mit Zaubertränken auskannten. „Severus, Violanda, SCHNELL!"

Violanda war die erstere der beiden die bei Hermione ankam. Sie legte die Hand an Hermiones Kinn und besah sich ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen, ihre Nase blutete stark und ihre Pupillen waren geweitet. Violanda warf Severus einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Gift!" Harry und Ron waren außer sich.

„NUN HELFT IHR DOCH!"

„Holt doch einer Madam Pomfrey… oder.. oder macht überhaupt irgendetwas!" Severus hatte sich währenddessen neben Hermione gekniet und untersuchte sie ebenfalls. Violanda knurrte leise bis sie ihre Stimme erhob und die jungen Freunde Hermiones ankeifte.

„RUHE! ICH VERSUCHE HIER MICH ZU KONZENTRIEREN UND EINE LÖSUNG ZU FINDEN ALSO SEID ENDLICH STILL!" Mit einem Mal war das ganze Raunen der Halle, sowie auch Ron und Harry verstummt.

Niemand hatte Violanda je so ausrasten sehen. Es gab ja auch zuvor nie einen Grund dafür. Violanda wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann stockte sie, als ihr etwas einfiel.

„Natürlich.", hauchte sie und griff schnellstens unter ihren Umhang. Eine kleine Phiole mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit hervorziehend, beugte sie sich ein Stück mehr zu Hermione hinunter.

„Das ist doch…" Severus erkannte die Phiole wieder.

„Ja, das ist das Gegengift meiner Schlange. Ich habe nichts anderes bei mir. Entweder es hilft, oder…"

„ODER WAS?" Ron wurde immer hysterischer. Ein wissender Blick zwischen Severus und Violanda wurde getauscht bis die junge Frau die Phiole mit den Zähnen entkorkte und das offene Fläschchen an Hermiones zitternde Lippen setze.

„Ich hoffe es hilft.", murmelte Violanda als Hermione hustend und keuchend die Flüssigkeit schluckte.

Immer noch zitternd und aus der Nase blutend beruhigte sich der Körper Hermiones langsam etwas. Die gesamte Lehrerschaft atmete beruhigt aus.

„Sie muss schnellstmöglich in den Krankenflügel!" Violanda's Stimme klang herrisch und sofort meldeten sich Ron und Harry, dass sie diesen Job übernehmen würden.

„Dann beeilen sie sich, meine Herren! Sie muss sofort behandelt werden." Mit heftig nickenden Köpfen verschwanden die jungen Männer mitsamt Hermione.

Seufzend wischte sich Violanda über die Stirn als ihr Severus, der sich bereits erhoben hatte, seine rechte Hand hinhielt. Sie ergriff sie und er zog die junge Frau auf die Beine. Minerva näherte sich Violanda und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich danke Ihnen Violanda. Ohne dieses Gegengift wäre Hermione wohl… nun ja, ich will nicht an mögliche Folgen denken, wäre diese kleine Phiole nicht an Ort und Stelle gewesen."

„Das ich sie dabei hatte war reiner Zufall.", seufzte Violanda, als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte, an dem bis eben noch Hermione gesessen hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen umgestürzten Kelch, der eigentlich der ihre gewesen war. Allerdings hatte sie ihn heute nicht benutzt.

Violanda zog es vor, sich ihren Tee selbst mitzubringen, da sie eine bestimmte und extravagante Sorte bevorzugte und aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihren Kelch heute noch nicht angerührt. Ohne Zögern griff Violanda nach dem Kelch und roch intensiv daran. Severus, der noch immer neben ihr stand, blickte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf den Kelch.

„Ich fürchte", erhob Violanda ihre Stimme, so dass nur Severus sie hören konnte. „dieses Gift galt nicht Hermione."

Severus nahm ihr den Kelch ab und roch ebenfalls an ihm. Violanda beobachtete ihn und nahm ihren Blick nicht von seinen Augen. Ihr Gesicht ließ in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis keine Emotion zu und so wirkte es wie in Stein gemeißelt.

„Severus, das Gift galt mir."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. KaPiTeL 4

_**Kapitel 4. **_

Hermione lag seid mittlerweile 4 Tagen im Krankenflügel. Sie hatte sich ihren kleinen Ausflug zu ihrer alten Schule etwas anders vorgestellt, aber nun war es nicht zu ändern. Madam Pomfrey kam andauernd zu ihr und fragte sie, ob sie noch irgendetwas brauche, oder ob etwas schmerze. Jedes Mal gab sie dieselbe Antwort.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Madam Pomfrey, ehrlich. Muss ich denn wirklich noch hier liegen bleiben?"

„Natürlich! Sie bleiben liegen, bis Professor McCormack hier war und Sie untersucht hat, Miss Granger!" Ihre Stimme klang etwas hysterisch und mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Hermione zurück in die Kissen sinken. Es war aussichtslos hier raus zu kommen, wenn man sich an die Pomfrey wandte.

Ihren Kopf zum Fenster wendend, bemerkte Hermione nicht, wie die Tür aufging und Violanda eintrat. Hinter sich die Tür so leise schließend, dass nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey es hätte merken können, glitt sie über den steinernen Boden und kam neben Hermiones Bett zum stehen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen wieder etwas besser." Mit einem Ruck drehte sich die Angesprochene zurück und drückte sich die Hand auf die Brust.

„Sie haben mich erschreckt, Professor."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, das war nicht meine Absicht!" Violanda setzte sich auf einen Stuhl direkt neben dem Bett. Während sie sich eine schwarze Strähne ihres glatten Haares hinters Ohr strich blickte sie Hermione forschend an.

„Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?", fragte diese, als ihr der Blick seitens ihrer Besucherin auffiel.

„Oh, nein, nein. Ich habe nur nach Anzeichen eines eventuellen Rückfalls gesucht, die auf das Gift zurückzuführen wären, aber ich habe nichts Sichtbares entdecken können. Und ich bin darüber recht froh. Ich habe nicht mit einem Anschlag auf mich gerechnet, der dann auf eine ehemalige Schülerin dieser Schule trifft. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Sie wurden dort einfach so hineingezogen!"

„Aber Sie können doch nichts dafür, Professor. Schließlich habe ich selbstständig aus dem Kelch getrunken und um ehrlich zu sein… mir hätte der Geruch auffallen müssen. Zaubertränke ist eines meiner Hauptfächer in der Universität."

„Nicht unbedingt, Miss Granger. Dieses Gift ist ziemlich geruchsneutral. Nur geschulte Nasen können es riechen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis man den feinen Unterschied erhaschen kann!" Während sie sprach, tippte Violanda sich selbst gegen die Nase.

„Das klingt interessant! Aber ich denke, ich werde meine Nase auch bald richtig anstrengen müssen. Momentan sind bei uns Semesterferien, aber nach den noch kommenden fünf Wochen stehen erneute Prüfungen an und mein momentaner Professor in Zaubertränke hat da so etwas in diese Richtung angedeutet. Zum Glück habe ich meine Bücher zum lernen dabei!" Violanda lachte leise.

„Nun, falls sie keine dabei hätten, wäre Severus sicher bereit Ihnen welche zu leihen." Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na, ich glaube er würde sich eher erhängen, als mir seine Bücher auszuleihen. Als ich hier noch zur Schule ging, war er nicht sonderlich auf meine Anwesenheit, geschweige denn auf mein Wissen erpicht."

„Oh, tatsächlich?" Bei Violanda's fragendem Gesichtsausdruck nickte Hermione ihr zu und bestätigte noch einmal was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er heute, wenn ich ihm über den Weg laufe, begeistert wäre."

„Nun, vielleicht schätzen Sie ihn aber auch anders ein, als er wirklich ist. Wenn es um sein Fach geht ist er auf jedenfall einer der kompetentesten Ansprechpartner!" Violanda lächelte das erste Mal herzlich und Hermione musste zugeben, dass sie eine äußerst schöne und freundliche Frau vor sich sitzen hatte. Es war angenehm sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und sie kam sich sehr ernst genommen vor, was ihr sehr imponierte.

„So, nun muss ich leider wieder gehen. Aber ich bin nun beruhigt, dass es Ihnen wirklich wieder gut geht, Miss Granger. Ich werde Poppy bescheid geben, dass Sie noch heute den Krankenflügel verlassen dürfen. Sie sollen ja nicht ohne Grund hier herum liegen, nicht wahr!" Mit diesen Worten ging Violanda in Richtung der Tür, welche zu Madam Pomfrey's Büro führte und verschwand für kurze Zeit. Als sie wieder herauskam nickte sie Hermione zu und verschwand aus dem Krankenflügel.

_Er beobachtete sie schon die gesamte Zeit. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie in den Krankenflügel verschwunden war und wartete bis sie wieder heraus kam. Er folgte ihr wie ein Schatten, den weder sie noch irgendjemand sonst sehen konnte. Er wollte ihr alleiniger Schatten werden, doch dieses Unterfangen sollte sich als schwierig erweisen und das wusste er._

Es wurde langsam später Abend. Hermione war entlassen worden und war mit Ron und Harry auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead. Minerva machte sich mit einigen andern Lehrern einen schönen Spieleabend und was tat er? Severus Snape saß gelangweilt in seinen Kerkern. Die Hausaufgaben waren korrigiert, die Zusatzhausaufgaben ebenfalls und es gab einfach nichts was ihm einfiel, das er hätte tun können. Sein Blick schweifte über ein Regal, voll gestopft mit Büchern über alle möglichen Zaubertränke. Sicher wäre es interessant gewesen, in diesen Exemplaren herumzustöbern, nicht dass er den Inhalt nicht kennen würde, aber auch das erwies sich heute Abend nicht als das richtige. So lehnte Severus sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah hinüber zur Tür. Wenn er hier sitzen bleiben würde, wäre ihm für den Rest des abends langweilig, wenn er aber stattdessen nach draußen ginge, könnte er vielleicht ein Paar Schüler ärgern, indem er ihnen Punkte abzog. Heute wäre ihm sogar egal ob es Slytherins wären und das soll wohl etwas heißen.

Etwas geistesabwesend schlenderte der Zaubertranklehrer durch die Korridore des durch den Abend düster gewordenen Hogwarts', nicht wissend, was sein Ziel sein würde. Bisher war er noch keinem Schüler begegnet und auch sonst nichts menschlichem. Das einzige was seinen Weg begleitete, waren die ständig murmelnden Gemälde mitsamt ihren Bewohnern. Teilweise sehr lästige Gestalten.

Nach einer halben Stunde des sinnlosen Umherirrens kam Severus an der Tür vorbei, die zu einem der Türme führte. Es war zwar nicht der höchste, aber vielleicht würde er ja hier ein Paar Schüler bei ihren Spielchen erwischen, die sie immer versuchten geheim zu halten. Wäre zumindest für eine Erheiterung gut. Somit öffnete er die Tür und stieg die vielen Stufen hinauf. Seine Schritte hallten von den Wänden der Wendeltreppe wider und seine dunkle Gestalt wurde von den Fackeln die an den Wänden hingen sanft, in einem Rot-Ton, beleuchtet. Die Tür kam nach ein Paar Minuten in Sichtweite und nachdem Severus die Hand um den Knauf gelegt hatte, öffnete er sie. Das, was er erblickte, wäre ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen. Er hatte wirklich alles erwartet, aber nicht DAS!

Eine vollkommen betrunkene Violanda McCormack saß am Geländer und sang Kinderlieder vor sich hin, die absolut gelallt klangen. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie eine Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey, der ihr wohl gar nicht bekommen war. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die dreiviertel Flasche leer war, ging es Violanda sogar noch gut, wie er feststellte.

„OOOOOooooh, hiii Severuuus! Wie chööööön dich hier su sehän! Willscht du auch was trinken?" Sie hielt ihm die Flasche entgegen und lächelte weggetreten. Die junge Frau schwankte sogar im Sitzen und konnte keinen Punkt mit den Augen mehr fixieren. Mit der linken Hand strich sie sich ungeschickt durch die Haare und anstatt eben diese hinter die Ohren zu bekommen, sahen sie noch zerwühlter aus. Severus hielt es für besser Violanda den Alkohol abzunehmen und so setzte er sich zu ihr und nahm die Flasche aus ihrer Hand.

„Gibscht du mir aber gleich zurüg, ok? Isch kann nämlisch noch ein Schlückschen vertragen!" Nach einem gegiggelten Lachen versuchte sie nach der Flasche zu greifen, aber aufgrund ihrer eingeschränkten Sehfähigkeit ging der Griff daneben.

„Ich denke, du solltest aufhören zu trinken, Violanda."

„Naiiiiin… ich möschte jetst bidde die Flasche zurüg!"

„Sag mir erst einmal warum du es für nötig hältst dich dermaßen in die Besinnungslosigkeit zu trinken!"

„Dasch verstehst du sowieso nisch!"

„Lass mich das selbst beurteilen, also erzähl!"

„Neee…" Violanda winkte ab und versuchte erneut die Flasche an sich zu reißen, wobei sie mit ihrem Oberkörper das Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen Severus fiel. Mit einem kindlich klingenden Kichern schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und kuschelte sich mit dem Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

„Chöön… warm…", nuschelte sie in den Stoff seines Umhangs. Mit einem Seufzen schloss sie die Augen und mit der Zeit wurde ihr Körper schwerer und schwerer, was darauf deutete, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Ausgerechnet in seinen Armen!

Was hatte Violanda nur dazu gebracht sich dermaßen zu betrinken? Das war eine Frage, die Severus noch den ganzen Abend im Kopf herumspukte, allerdings wusste er keine Antwort darauf. Er würde es schon aus ihr herausbekommen, aber zuvor sollte er sie in ein Bett schaffen, soviel stand fest. Bevor er aufstand fiel sein Blick auf die Flasche mit dem Feuerwhiskey in seiner Hand. Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn er das alkoholische Getränk einfach so hier stehen lassen würde, also legte er die Öffnung an seinen Mund und nahm einen kräftigen Zug. Ihm würde mit Sicherheit nicht dasselbe passieren wie Violanda, denn im Gegensatz zu ihr vertrug er so einiges.

Still schlafend lag sie in den seidigen Laken seines Bettes und seufzte ab und zu leise. Ihre schwarzen, glänzenden Haare wanden sich um ihren zierlichen Körper und ihre weiße Haut schimmerte unter dem Einfluss des Kerzenlichtes. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht mit den im Schlaf so sanft erscheinenden Zügen und ihre feuchten Lippen, über welche ihre Zunge gerade eben noch gefahren war. Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem Hals und über ihre sich stetig hebende, sowie senkende Brust, auf der sich zwei kleine Punkte vom Körper abhoben und leichte Schatten warfen. Der dünne Umhang, den Violanda trug, war ihr etwas nach oben gerutscht und so waren ihre schlanken Beine entblößt. Der ebenso tiefe Ausschnitt überließ der Fantasie nicht mehr sehr viel Freiheit, wie er feststellen musste. Tief ein und ausatmend drückte er sich in seinen Sessel und legte die Finger an die Schläfe. Worüber dachte er hier nach? Severus hatte ihr sein Bett überlassen, da er nicht pflegte über all die Orte der Schlafquartiere bescheid zu wissen. Demnach wusste er auch nicht wo Violanda schlief und eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er nicht. Im Nachhinein war er nicht einmal sehr böse darüber gewesen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, denn es hatte wahrlich nicht viele Momente in seinem Leben gegeben, in denen er eine Frau dermaßen ausgiebig betrachten konnte und diese hier war wirklich eine der Schönsten, die er je so Nahe und so lang gesehen hatte.

Eigentlich wollte er schlafen, aber etwas in ihm hielt ihn wach. Er konnte nicht ruhig sitzen und seine kühlen Hände waren trotz ihrer Temperatur leicht schwitzig. Severus war dies nicht gewohnt und wollte das es aufhörte, doch es wurde immer schlimmer, je länger er die Augen auf seine Kollegin gerichtet hielt. Irgendwann, es mussten zwei Stunden vergangen sein, stand er aus einem Impuls heraus auf und schritt ein Stück auf sie zu. Während er sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder ließ, streckte er die Finger nach ihrer Wange aus und berührte sie nur mit dessen Spitzen. Als er die warme, weiche Haut unter der seinen spürte, durchfuhr ihn ein wohliger Schauer und so wie eine Droge wollte er mehr davon unter seinen Händen fühlen. Ihre Wärme wirkte auf ihn wie ein magnetisches Feld, das ihn auf magische Art und Weise anzog. Was war nur los mit ihm? Bis vor ein Paar Stunden wäre er nicht annähernd auf solch perfide Gedanken gekommen und nun das! Warum wollte er sie unter allen Umständen berühren? Vielleicht hätte er doch die Finger von dem Whiskey lassen sollen.


	6. KaPiTeL 5

_**Kapitel 5.**_

Dunkelheit. Überall nichts weiter als Dunkelheit und Kälte. Wo befand sie sich und wie war sie dorthin gekommen? Sie konnte es sich nicht erinnern. Sie schaute sich um, doch konnte sie nichts sehen. Nach nur kurzer Zeit wurde sie panisch und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Sie wollte hier weg, überall sein, aber nicht dort wo sie sich gerade befand!

„Violandaaaaa!" Die angesprochene zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Wo war diese Stimme hergekommen? Eine samtige Stimme, mit einem kalten und unheimlichen Unterton. Ein weiteres Mal die Stimme.

„Violandaaaaa… hast du angst?"

„Wer bist du?"

„Oh, du kennst mich besser, als du denkst. Rate doch mal." Die Stimme klang sichtlich belustigt und Violanda wurde noch unwohler als zuvor.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht wer du bist und ich habe auch kein Verlangen danach ein Ratespiel zu spielen!" Ein kaltes Lachen entrang sich der Kehle, ihres unsichtbaren Gegenübers.

„Aber Violanda…" Nun war die Stimme wirklich hinter ihr und sie drehte sich langsam um. Violanda erschrak und wich zurück. Eine Frau stand vor ihr, nur mit der Dunkelheit, die sie beide Umgab, bekleidet. Sie sah Violanda so ähnlich, dass sie glaubte in einen Spiegel zu sehen.

„Ich bin kein Spiegelbild, Violanda. Ich bin genauso real wie du… aber das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich…" Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte die Lippen der Frau. Sie trat einen Schritt auf Violanda zu und mit einem Ruck hatte sie die Hände um ihren Hals geschlungen. Ihr Griff schmerzte an ihrem Hals und Violanda röchelte nach Luft japsend.

„Es ist wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass wir uns ähneln… denn ich bin DU!"

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Severus Snape schreckte hoch und erblickte eine in seinem Bett kerzengerade sitzende Violanda. Ihr Haar klebte an ihrer schweißnassen Haut. Mit wirren Augen schaute sie sich um, bis sie ihn auf seinem Sessel erblickte.

„Severus…?" Sie sagte seinen Namen so, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass er wirklich dort saß. Er stand auf und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie sah ihn mit kindesgleichen Augen an, so als warte sie darauf, dass er etwas sagte.

„Du hast nur schlecht geträumt, Violanda. Und falls du dich der Umgebung wegen fragst, wo du dich befindest, dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass du in meinem Bett sitzt." Nun sah ihr Gesichtsausdruck noch verwirrter aus, als zuvor.

„Was…", begann sie leise.

„Was mache ich in deinem Bett?"

„Ich musste dich irgendwo hinlegen, damit du deinen Rausch ausschlafen konntest und da ich nicht weiß, wo du normalerweise schläfst, gab es keine andere Möglichkeit als diese." Sein Blick war anklagend und sie senkte ihren Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich…"

„Ich will keine Entschuldigung hören, sondern den Grund für dein Verhalten." Nachdem er ihr ins Wort gefallen war, sah sie wieder auf und auch wenn er sehen konnte, dass es ihr unangenehm war, darüber zu reden, wollte er endlich wissen, was eine erwachsene Person dazu trieb, sich dermaßen zu betrinken.

„Wenn… wenn du es so unbedingt wissen möchtest." Sie klang resignierend.

„Allerdings." Bevor sie weiter sprach, machte sie eine Pause und ab dieser schaute sie ihn nicht mehr an, sondern beobachtete wie ihre Hände ihren Umhang zerknautschten.

„Gestern… war der Todestag meiner Mutter. Ich mag es nicht, daran zu denken und… und ich wollte auch gar nicht daran erinnert werden, aber dann kam ein Brief von meinem Vater. Ich hatte es vergessen und es wäre auch nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, wenn er mich nicht daran erinnert hätte! Ich hasse diesen Tag und ich will ihn endlich vergessen!" Violanda weinte nicht, sie wirkte eher verstört und wütend.

„Es sieht nicht danach aus, als hättest du die Geschehnisse dieses Tages verarbeitet." Wieder blickte sie ihn an, aber diesmal mit Argwohn in den Augen.

„Darüber werde ich nicht reden, Severus. Das gestern hat mir gereicht." Ihre Stimme war unsicher und sie wich seinem Blick aus. Gerade als sie Ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte, fiel ihm etwas auf...

„Was hast du mit deinem Hals gemacht?" Seine Hand strich ihre Haare zur Seite und er erblickte Hämatome, die vorhin noch nicht dort gewesen waren, da war er sich sicher. Erschrocken zuckte sie vor ihm zurück und strich sich schnell die Haare wieder davor.

„Es… es ist nichts… wirklich!"

„Du lügst.", stellte er kühl fest.

„Woher hast du diese Würgemale an deinem Hals? Ich weiß sicher, dass sie vorhin noch nicht dort waren."

„Ich sagte doch, es…" In diesem Moment griff er sie grob an den Schultern und zischte sie in einem beängstigenden Ton an.

„Behalt deine Lügen für dich, die will ich nicht hören!" Severus' Gesicht war dem ihren so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und als die erste ihre Wange hinunterrollte, hatte er sie losgelassen.

„Es.. war doch bloß ein Traum. Bloß ein Traum", flüsterte sie. Ohne das Severus noch etwas tun konnte vergrub sie sich an ihm. Ihre Finger krallten sich an dem schweren Stoff seiner Robe fest, während sich ihr zarter Körper an den seinen drückte. Nachdem sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet hatte, schloss sie die Augen und schluchzte leise immer wieder das Selbe.

„Nur ein Traum…" Anscheinend war Violanda McCormack doch nicht so perfekt, wie es immer den Anschein hatte, das begriff Severus Snape in diesem Moment. Langsam legte er die Arme um sie. In diesem Moment der Zweisamkeit konnte Severus sie noch beruhigen, aber in nächster Zeit würde das nicht mehr funktionieren.

Ein paar Tage später saß Violanda in der Bibliothek und las ein Buch über Zaubertränke im 14. Jahrhundert, als Hermione den Raum mit den vielen Büchern betrat. Die junge Frau bemerkte die Professorin sofort und ging sofort zu ihr herüber.

„Hallo, Professor! Wie geht es Ihnen? Sie sehen so blass aus!" Unmerklich zuckte Violanda zusammen, als sie von Hermione angesprochen wurde, legte aber sofort ein Lächeln auf, als sie erkannte, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

„Oh, hallo Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie gar nicht kommen hören."

„Sie waren ja auch sehr in Ihr Buch vertieft. Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" Violanda schien für kurze Zeit zu überlegen, lächelte dann aber erneut und nickte. Während sich Hermione setzte legte sie ein ledernes Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten des Buches und schlug es zu.

„Wie ich sehe, war meine Entscheidung Sie aus dem Krankenflügel zu entlassen, goldrichtig."

„Oh, ja, das ist wahr. Mir geht es wirklich wieder gut, auch wenn mich andauernd irgendwer danach fragt, ob ich etwas hätte."

„Ich nehme an, zu diesen Personen gehört auch Minerva."

„Allerdings. Manchmal würde ich ihr ja am liebsten sagen, dass sie sich nicht solche Sorgen um mich machen muss, aber ich glaube es würde recht unfreundlich rüberkommen und ich weiß ja, dass sie es nicht böse meint."

„Nein, sie nicht!" Violanda's Blick glitt zum Fenster hinüber.

„Es wird Gewitter geben...", murmelte sie leise. Hermione fiel ihr fahles Gesicht auf, als der erste Blitz den Raum erhellte. Alles an Violanda schien an Glanz verloren zu haben. Besonders ihre Augen schienen betroffen zu sein. Das Glitzern war aus ihnen gewichen und doch wirkten sie wachsam.

„Ist etwas mit Ihnen Professor?" Die Frage kam einfach so aus ihrem Mund gepurzelt, ohne das Hermione große Gedanken gemacht hatte. Langsam drehte Violanda ihren Kopf zurück und blickte Hermione an.

„Wirkt es so, als wäre etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Das Lächeln war verschwunden und mit einem weiteren Blitz wirkte Violanda unheimlich auf Hermione. Was war nur mit dieser Frau geschehen, seid sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Ihr ganzes Wesen schien verändert zu sein. Ohne eine Antwort abzugeben senkte Hermione ihren Blick und ihr fiel die bandagierte Hand ihres Gegenübers auf.

„Professor… was ist mit ihrer Hand geschehen?" Intuitiv wollte Hermione nach der Hand greifen, doch mit einem Ruck zog Violanda ihre Hand hinfort und stand auf.

„Miss Granger, ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat. Erzählen Sie niemandem davon. Das erspart mir unnötige Befragungen, die ich über mich ergehen lassen muss. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Guten Tag, Miss Granger!" Mit diesen eindringlichen Worten verließ Violanda die Bibliothek und zurück blieb eine verdatterte Hermione, die die Situation nicht zuordnen konnte. Was war bloß mit dieser Frau los?

Hermione blickte auf den nun leeren Platz ihr gegenüber und dann fiel ihr auf, dass Violanda ihr Buch vergessen hatte. Aus purer Neugier schlug sie die markierte Seite auf und las die Überschrift.

„**Joker**, ein Trank mit dem man durch die Zeit greifen kann! Aber… das ist doch nur eine Theorie und angeblich sehr gefährlich!", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Sie versucht einen ähnlichen Trank zu brauen." Diese kalte und schnarrende Stimme kannte Hermione nur zu gut. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben mich sehr wohl verstanden, Miss Granger." Langsam stand Hermione, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, auf.

„Deswegen die bandagierte Hand, habe ich Recht?"

„Haben Sie, auch wenn ich es noch nie sonderlich mochte, wenn Sie Recht hatten." Er gab es also sogar zu, dass er sie nie gemocht hatte, was ja nun wirklich offensichtlich gewesen war. Ein Geheimnis hatte er wahrlich nicht daraus gemacht. Mit einem Mal drehte er sich um, um den Raum ebenfalls zu verlassen, doch Hermione hielt ihn auf.

„Professor Snape! Ich habe da noch eine Frage." Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

„Stellen Sie sie!"

„Warum versucht Professor McCormack einen derartigen Trank zu brauen?" Es dauerte lang bis er ihr eine Antwort gab, aber immerhin drehte er seinen Kopf soweit zu ihr, dass sie sein Profil sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. KaPiTeL 6

Hier nun das nächste Kapitel. Es tut mir leid, dass es so kurz geraten ist, aber es dient nur als Lückenfüller, also seid mir nicht böse. Im folgenden Kapitel wird es dafür auch wieder etwas spannender als hier. **Versprochen!** _(Danke für all die lieben Reviews.)_

_Violanda McCormack_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kapitel 6.**_

In der nächsten Woche saß Hermione viel in der Bibliothek und versuchte mehr über diesen Trank herauszufinden, den Violanda aufgeschlagen gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihr das Buch nicht zurückgegeben und hatte es auch nicht vor. Vorerst. Die junge Frau interessierte es zu sehr, was sie mit diesem Gebräu anstellen wollte und so stapelten sich die Bücher auf einem großen Tisch immer mehr. Seufzend lehnte Hermione zurück als sie das fünfundzwanzigste Buch durchgeblättert hatte.

„Meine Güte… es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, etwas darüber zu finden.", murmelte sie leise und legte ihre Hand an den Nacken. Ein leises Knacken von sich gebend, legte Hermione ihren Kopf zur Seite und zurück.

„Mein Nacken ist auch schon ganz steif. Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal nach drei Stunden eine Pause gönnen." Mit diesen Worten packte sie die Bücher zusammen und trug sie an ihre vorherigen Standorte zurück. Nachdem sie alle einsortiert hatte, nahm sie das letzte, welche sie noch nicht durchgesehen hatte, mit sich und verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagessen am Lehrertisch, bei dem sie Violanda nicht gesehen hatte, und einem ebenso anregenden Gespräch mit Minerva, beschloss Hermione an den See hinunter zu gehen. Ihr Lieblingsplatz war wohl der Steg der auf den See hinausführte. Sie hatte sich früher oft zum Lernen ganz ans Ende gesetzt, direkt über dem schwarzen Wasser, während eine leichte Brise ihre Haarsträhnen im Windumspielten. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gern an diese Zeit. In Wirklichkeit vermisste sie Hogwarts sogar sehr. Soviel Erinnerung verband sie mit diesem Ort und es blieb, trotz ihrer jahrelangen Abwesenheit immer noch ihr zweites Zuhause.

°°

Der abklingende Sommer, begleitet von kleinen Böhen, war noch immer warm genug um sich nicht mit allzu viel Bekleidung draußen aufhalten zu können. Hermione nutze dies aus und mit ihrem bräunlichen Poncho und einem herrlichen Rock mit passender Bluse, war sie ihrer Meinung nach genügend bekleidet. Mit ihrer Tasche, die ihr von der Schulter baumelte schlenderte sie zum See hinunter. An ihrem Lieblingsplatz angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass ihn Ron und Harry bereits eingenommen hatten. Mit einem leisen Murren ging sie auf die beiden zu, die anscheinend Zaubererschach mitten auf dem See spielten. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie in Ruhe lesen konnte.

„Hallo, Jungs. Wieso spielt ihr denn ausgerechnet hier Zaubererschach?"

„Hallo Mione. Ähm.. im Schloss war es uns zu langweilig."

„Und Filch ärgern ist auf die Dauer etwas na ja… erst recht langweilig!", fügte Ron Harry hinzu.

„Ihr seid unverbesserlich. Wie alt seid ihr noch mal?" Ron wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Hermione ihn schon wieder unterbrach.

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage, Dummkopf." Schmollend widmete Ron sich wieder der Partie Zaubererschach und fegte einen Turm Harrys vom Feld.

„Verdammt!", fluchte dieser und überlegte angestrengt, welcher Gegenzug nun der effektivste sein würde. Kopfschüttelnd schlug Hermione, sich neben sie setzend, das Buch auf und las eifrig die ersten Seiten. Es sollte ein ruhiger Nachmittag werden.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. KaPiTeL 7

Wie versprochen gibt es gleich das nächste, längere Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt... Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob man auch alles so versteht, wie ich es meine, aber wenn es etwas von eurer Seite aus zu bemängeln gibt, dann nur raus damit!

_Violanda McCormack_

**_

* * *

__Kapitel 7. _**

_Langsam, ganz langsam rückt sie in greifbare Nähe… ich will sie für mich allein. Niemand anderes soll sie haben, sie berühren dürfen. Niemandem außer mir soll sie ihr bezauberndes Lächeln schenken. Ich wünschte ich könnte es für mich wegschließen. Für mich allein!_

Ein mittlerer Kessel aus Silber stand auf der Flamme von Violanda's eigenem, kleinem Labor. Sie beobachtete die blutrote, vor sich hin köchelnde Flüssigkeit und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr rührte sie acht Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um.

„Mr. Heyett, geben sie mir die Rinde des Tränenbaumes." Ihre Stimme klang leise aber deutlich an das Ohr des Schülers. Sofort griff er hastig nach der Rinde und reichte sie seiner Professorin.

„Bitte, Professor." Kein Wort des Dankes kam über ihre Lippen. Es war vielmehr verständlich für sie, dass er tat was sie ihm auftrug. Demnach nichts was ein Dankeswort wert war.

Florian Heyett war nicht einfach so hier, nein. Seine Professorin, Violanda McCormack hatte ihn tatsächlich gebeten, ihr bei einem äußerst heiklen Trank zu assistieren. Natürlich nahm er sofort an, aber er konnte ja auch nicht wissen, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Violanda ließ die Rinde des Tränenbaumes in die schwarze Flüssigkeit fallen und kurz darauf wurde sie schwarz. Etwas schien in den Augen von der jungen Frau aufzulodern. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer triumphierenden Fratze, die im schein des Kamins, der ebenfalls brannte, rötlich leuchtete.

„Perfekt. Endlich ist es geschafft. Es hat... endlich nach all der Zeit funktioniert!" Obwohl Violanda nur murmelte, konnte der Schüler der sich bei ihr befand und ihr assistierte alles verstehen. Er hatte in der Tat sehr gute Ohren.

„Mr. Heyett… es ist nun die Zeit gekommen, an der ich den Trank versuchen werde. Man benutzt ihn nicht so wie andere Tränke. Dieser hier ist dazu bestimmt ohne zu apparieren, Gegenstände von dem einen zum anderen Ort zu bringen. Man greift praktisch durch den nicht existierenden Raum zwischen dem Gegenstand und dem Rand dieses Kessels. Diese Flüssigkeit ist demnach das Verbindungsglied. Es hat insgesamt drei Jahre gedauert, um diesen Trank zu vollenden und nun werde ich ihn ausprobieren." Noch während sie sprach krempelte Violanda ihren linken Ärmel hoch und offenbarte die bandagierte Hand, von der sie sogleich den Verband löste. Hervor kam rötliche Haut, die aussah, als wäre sie in heißen Wasserdampf gehalten worden.

„P…Professor.. ihr Arm… was…?"

„Halt den Mund!" Sie fauchte den Jungen an und der starrte nur von ihrer Hand, die dem Kessel immer näher kam, auf ihr Gesicht. Er wich zurück und als Violanda's Fingerspitzen langsam in den Trank eintauchten, konnte man ein sehr unschönes Zischen vernehmen. Es hörte sich beinahe so an, als würde man Tintenfischringe in die Fritöse mit dem heißen Fett legen. Ein äußerst unangenehmes Geräusch also. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seiner Professorin ließ den Jungen noch mehr zurückschrecken. Sie hatte ihren Arm bis zum Ellenbogen in den Kessel gesteckt und mittlerweile Keuchte und Stöhnte sie vor Schmerz, der sich von ihrem Arm durch ihren gesamten Körper zu verbreiten schien.

Mit einem Ruck zog Violanda Ihren Arm aus dem Kessel. Ihr Arm bestand nur noch aus rosa Fleisch und in ihre Hand gepresst war ein goldenes Amulett, von dem eine ebenso goldene Kette hinab hing. Der Schmerz, den Violanda empfand, hielt weiter an und sie versuchte verzweifelt das Amulett loszulassen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Ihre Hand hatte sich komplett verkrampft. Ein weiteres gekeuchtes Stöhnen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie die Stimme erheben konnte.

„F…Florian,… hol… Prof… Professor.. Snape… schnell…" Keuchend rutschte Violanda's versagender Körper an der steinernen Wand auf den Boden hinab und während sie versuchte, ihrem Schüler klar zu machen, was sie wollte, schüttelte sie noch ein Schauer des Schmerzes.

Florian Heyett starrte wie gebannt auf das Geschehen, was sich vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Bis die Worte seiner Professorin an sein Ohr drangen und er registrierte, dass sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, verging ein Moment. Dann sprang er wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zur Tür und ließ Violanda zurück. Der jungen Frau schwanden langsam die Sinne. Alles wirkte so fern und selbst der Schmerz schien langsam betäubt zu werden, oder war es andersherum? Betäubte der Schmerz sie? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie konnte es nicht mehr fühlen. Alles spielte sich vor ihren Augen wie ein Film ab. Die Perspektive drehte sich um 90° und alles um sie herum wurde so still. Sie konnte nicht einmal hören, wie Severus ihren Namen rief, als er sie auf dem Boden, in dieser Verfassung, liegen sah. Sie starrte durch ihn hindurch, als er sie an den Schultern in eine sitzende Position brachte. Sie konnte sogar seinen Blick beobachten, als er erkannte, was für ein Amulett sie in den Händen hielt. Seinen Blick, der sie, obwohl ihre Augen glasig waren, zu durchbohren schien.

°°

Severus zog eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und flößte Violanda den Inhalt ein. Der schmerzlindernde Trank war allerdings nicht der Einzigste den sie benötigte. Er wollte sie gerade auf die Arme nehmen, da fiel ihm das Amulett, in ihrer rosa glänzenden und nur aus rohem Fleisch bestehenden Hand, auf. Er warf ihr einen durchbohrenden Blick zu, doch erkannte er schnell, dass sie ihn nicht zu registrieren schien. Sie wirkte wie tot, doch genau das musste er verhindern. Er riss sie auf seine Arme und trug sie eilenden Schritts in seine Privaten Räume.

„Sie bleiben draußen, Heyett!", keifte er den Jungen an, der ihm gefolgt war. Dieser blieb abrupt stehen und sah nur noch die Tür zufallen und verschwinden.

Er legte Violanda vorsichtig auf seine schwarze Ledercouch und verschwand kurzzeitig in einem der angrenzenden Räume. Als er wieder kam trug er einige kleine Fläschchen mit sich und stellte sie vorsichtig auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem ebenso schwarzen Ledersessel ab. Mit einem kurzen Blick suchte er nach einer bestimmten Flasche und zog sie geschickt zwischen den anderen hinaus. Nachdem er sie entkorkt hatte legte er die Öffnung erneut an Violanda's Lippen. Sie hustete leicht und verzog etwas das Gesicht, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden schloss sie die glasigen Augen und schlief seelenruhig ein. Nun hatte er Zeit ihren Arm zu verarzten. Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich die gesamte Haut weggeätzt mit diesem Teufelszeug! Severus schüttelte über sie den Kopf. Vorsichtig wandte er sich nun dem Amulett zu. Er musste sehr vorsichtig sein und doch ging es schneller als er dachte.

Severus hielt das Amulett in den Händen. Ein Riss zog sich über die vordere Seite durch eine Schlange in S-Form hindurch. Er kannte dieses Amulett nur zu gut, aber was wollte Violanda damit und warum begab sie sich in Gefahr, verletzte sich sogar selbst, um dieses Schmuckstück zu bekommen? Er sah sie erneut mit seinem forschenden Blick an. Ihr schmaler Körper lag schlaff auf der Couch und ihr Arm sah übel erregend aus. Ihm machte das nichts aus, er hatte schon schlimmeres Gesehen, aber jeder andere wäre wohl weggekippt, soviel stand fest. Dieser Junge hatte wohl auch einen Schock erlitten, so aufgelöst wie er bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Sein unverständliches Gestottere tat nicht viel dazu, dass er früher vor Ort eintraf. Zum Glück war sie nicht tot. Dieser Trank war absolut unerforscht und selbst der Vorgänger, von dem er abgeleitet war, war sehr gefährlich. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und nachdem er jedes noch so kleine Fleckchen offenes Fleisch mit einer Paste eingeschmiert hatte, verband er den gesamten Arm. In ein bis zwei Tagen würde sich ihre Haut wieder regeneriert haben, aber schmerzen und ziehen würde es trotzdem noch eine Weile.

Severus würde McGonagall bescheid geben, dass Violanda ihren Unterricht nicht antreten konnte und sich natürlich aufopfernd wie er war anbieten und Doppelschicht schieben. Er war ja ein sooo guter Mensch. Aber schließlich ließ er sich die Gelegenheit nicht durch die Lappen gehen, wenn er Verteidigung der dunklen Künste lehren konnte. Severus wusste, morgen würde Violanda in den ersten beiden Stunden die siebente Klasse der Gryffindors und Slytherins unterrichten müssen und bei diesem Gedanken formte sich sein Mund zu einem höhnischen Grinsen der feinsten Art.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. KaPiTeL 8

Hiermit präsentiere ich das nächste Kapitel zu "**ThE SeCoNd RiDdLe**"! Es hat zwar einen Monat gedauert, aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch länger als die andern und ich hab mir auch jegliche Mühe gegeben, die ganzen Szenen ordentlich zu beschreiben. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts missverständliches dabei --" Desweiteren wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen! _-smile-_

_Violanda McCormack_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kapitel 8._**

Violanda schlief unruhig. Es war schon wieder so dunkel um sie herum. Sowie in ihren ganzen letzten Träumen, in denen sie die Dunkelheit zu verfolgen schien. Die Dunkelheit und diese Stimme, das Antlitz dieser Frau, die ihr so ähnelte und doch ganz anders war. Sie hörte sie ihren Namen immer wieder rufen, aber diesmal schien sie sehr wütend zu sein.

„Violandaaaa… wie konntest du nur! Du bist eine elende Diebin!", hauchte die Stimme verächtlich in ihr Ohr. Ein Schauer glitt Violanda's Rücken hinunter und sie versuchte die Stimme zu ignorieren, die vor ihr Gestalt annahm. Es war das zweite Mal, dass sie sie sah und auch dieses Mal trug ihr Gegenüber nichts außer der Dunkelheit. Violanda wich zurück, doch die Frau kam ihr so schnell so nahe, dass sie keine Chance hatte zu entkommen.

„Du entkommst mir nicht, Violanda… Ich werde dich aus dieser Welt entfernen. Bald… bald, wenn die Zeit reif ist… werde ich die Finger nach dir ausstrecken und dich holen… Ich werde kommen, Violanda. Warte auf mich…"

Die Frau legte ihre Arme um Violanda's Hals und hauchte die Worte in ihr Ohr. Die Angesprochene zitterte ängstlich. Sie würde sie wieder verletzen, sie in ihrem eigenen Traum quälen, immer und immer wieder, bis sie endlich aufwachte und feststellte, dass sie noch lebte. Oder würde es bald nicht mehr so sein? Würde diese Frau sie bald endgültig töten? In ihrem eigenen Traum? Das Zittern in ihren Gliedern wurde stärker und die düstere Frau lachte kalt.

„Aber, aber, kleine Violanda… wer wird denn da anfangen zu zittern…?"

Diese Worte waren so leise gesprochen, dass Violanda mulmig wurde. Der Klang war ihr unheimlich und bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, biss die Frau sie schmerzhaft in ihr Ohr.

°°

Violanda entwich ein Schrei und sie setzte sich blitzartig auf. Ihr rasselnder Atmen drang über ihre trockenen Lippen und vollkommen verschwitzt und ängstlich sah sie sich um. Sie kannte dieses dunkle Wohnzimmer und wusste demnach auch wo sie sich befand. Sie war froh, nicht allein zu sein, denn im genau diesem Moment kam Severus Snape durch eine der Türen, die in einen der anderen Räume führte. Er musterte die junge Frau auf dem Sofa einen Moment, bis sie auf einmal aufstand und ihm entgegeneilte. Eigentlich wollte er gerade zu einer Predigt ansetzten, doch dazu kam er nicht, denn ihre dünnen Arme hatten sich um ihn geschlungen und der schmale Körper drückte sich gegen den seinen. Ohne Frage, Severus war perplex.

„Violanda, was…?"

Erst jetzt merkte er dass sie zitterte. Was war nur mit dieser Frau in den letzten Tagen geschehen? Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären und das ärgerte ihn ziemlich.

„Lass… mich nicht allein!", schniefte sie leise in den seidenen, schwarzen Stoff seiner schweren Robe.

„Ich lasse dich nicht allein."

°°

Dieses Mal war es schwierig gewesen Violanda zu beruhigen, doch auch hier hatte er es geschafft. Sie wollte sich permanent nicht hinlegen um sich auszuruhen. Sie schien sogar angst vor dem Einschlafen zu haben, aber als er ihr versprach, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde, kuschelte Violanda sich auf dem Sofa ein und als Severus ihr gerade eine Decke über den bleichen Körper legen wollte, war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen. Er setzte sich neben sie und beobachtete sie. Sie wollte, dass er sie nicht allein ließ, das hatte sie ihm vorhin gesagt. Was war geschehen, dass sie sich vor dem allein sein fürchtete, dass sie sich weigerte einzuschlafen? Ein Rätsel folgte auf das nächste. Sie sollte ihm endlich erklären, was sie so sehr zu verheimlichen versuchte. Mittlerweile bemerkte nicht nur er ihre drastische Veränderung, sondern auch Granger und einige Kollegen, Minerva eingeschlossen. Es machte demnach keinen Sinn mehr etwas für sich zu behalten. Gerade als er Violanda ansah, bemerkte er eine kleine Verletzung an ihren Ohr, die blutete. Er besah sich die Wunde näher und erkannte eine Art Biss. Man konnte die Bissspuren erkennen, aber wer hatte das getan? Außer ihm war niemand hier gewesen und es konnte auch niemand hier herein gekommen sein, denn ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis war das Eintreten in seine Privaträume unmöglich und das wusste er.

°°

Severus saß in einem seiner Sessel vor dem Kamin und grübelte stumm vor sich hin. Violanda war vor ein paar Stunden gegangen, doch zuvor hatten die Beiden sich gestritten. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sie nach ihrem erneuten Erwachen nach dem Grund ihrer Verstörtheit gefragt hatte und vor allem danach, was sie mit dem Amulett wollte.

_Rückblende_

„Du hast das Amulett?", fragte sie hastig.

„Allerdings und ich möchte wissen, was du damit vorhast! Ich weiß, wem dieses Amulett ursprünglich gehörte und ich will wissen, was ausgerechnet du damit willst. Ich werde es dir nicht zurückgeben, bevor ich die Gründe nicht kenne, Violanda!"

Seine Stimme klang aufgebracht und er stand drohend vor ihr.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich kann jedem sagen, was ich denke oder was mit mir los ist? Du verstehst das nicht und du würdest es auch nicht verstehen! Lass mich damit bitte in Ruhe, Severus! Bitte."

In diesem Moment sah sie ihn dermaßen flehend an, dass man glauben könnte sie litt unter der jetzigen Situation mit ihm und dem anderen Problem, dass sie nicht preisgab.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, was hast du mit dem Amulett von IHM vor und warum verletzt du dich dermaßen dafür?"

„Ich sagte doch, du würdest es nicht verstehen, genauso wenig wie du verstanden hast, dass es für mich wichtig war, diesen Trank zu brauen um an das Amulett heranzukommen! Nun hör doch bitte auf, mich auszufragen. Ich… ich werde nicht antworten."

Violanda senkte das Kinn auf ihre Brust und sah ihn nicht länger an. Sie ertrug es nicht. Sein Blick, der sie versuchte zu durchbohren, verletzte sie. Er sollte sie nicht so ansehen und er durfte die Gründe nicht erfahren. Das war unmöglich! Er würde sie hassen, jeder hier würde sie hassen! Sie wollte nicht gehasst werden.

„Violanda."

Sie hörte seine kalte Stimme und hob zögerlich den Kopf. Als sein Blick den ihren traf, zuckte sie leicht zusammen.

„Geh!"

Das war das einzigste was er sagte. Er schien gekränkt, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen konnte und wollte und nun schickte er sie fort.

„Aber… Severus, ich…", er unterbrach sie.

„Ich sagte, GEH!"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, so als würde sie darauf warten, dass er es zurücknahm und sie bleiben durfte, aber da kam nichts. Violanda senkte erneut den Kopf gen Boden und erhob sich langsam. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, doch bevor sie ging wand sie den Kopf noch einmal zu ihm um. Er sah sie nicht an und dennoch sprach sie zu ihm.

„Es.. es tut mir leid, Severus." Violanda bekam keine Antwort und somit verließ sie bedrückt seine Räume.

_Rückblende Ende_

Severus hielt es nicht mehr aus. Gerade er, der wohl einzige Mensch in diesem Schloss, von dem man so etwas am wenigsten erwarten würde, hatte Gewissensbisse eine Frau die womöglich seine Hilfe brauchte, weggeschickt zu haben. Es tat ihm leid, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Irgendein Gefühl in seiner Magengegend veranlasste ihn dazu, zu ihr zu gehen und nach ihr zu sehen.

°°

Violanda befand sich zur selben Zeit in ihrem Büro. Sie war mehr oder weniger dorthin geflüchtet und war nun vollkommen allein. Fast schon paranoid schaute sich immer wieder um und suchte die dunkelsten Ecken ihres Büros nach Dingen ab, die dort nicht hingehörten. Sie erschrak, als es auf einmal an der Tür klopfte. Violanda's Augen fixierten die hölzerne Tür und fragte laut, wer dort sei.

„Ihr Schüler, Florian Heyett!", bekam sie zur Antwort. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und erhob sich um die Tür zu entriegeln und somit zu öffnen. Der blonde Junge, der sie um einige Zentimeter überragte, lächelte freundlich.

„Darf ich herein kommen?"

Violanda zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann jedoch und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, bot sie dem jungen Mann einen Sitzplatz an.

„Was führt Sie zu mir Mr. Heyett?", fragte sie sofort und ging zu einem Schrank um wegen der aufkommenden Dunkelheit Kerzen aufzustellen. Allerdings ließ Violanda die gerade genommene Kerze fallen, als sie die Stimme ihres Schülers so nahe hinter sich hörte.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen, Professor?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Sie erschauderte und wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, doch in diesem Moment schlang er die Arme um sie und drückte ihren Körper an den seinen.

„L… lassen Sie das! Mr. Heyett!"

Nun drehte er sie selbst zu sich um und sah sie an.

„Ich.. ich bin schon seid langem in Sie verliebt, Professor! Ich habe sie beobachtet… ich bin ihnen immer gefolgt… wie ein Schatten! Ich will mit Ihnen zusammen sein!"

Violanda erstarrte. Wie war das möglich? Wieso erzählte er ihr so etwas? Für einen Moment sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und weitete ihre darauf. Ohne das sie es gemerkt hatte, näherte sich sein Gesicht dem ihren und bevor sie registrieren konnte was er tat, legten sich seine Lippen auf die ihren. Violanda versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken und löste den Kuss, indem sie ihr Gesicht von ihm wegdrehte.

„AUFHÖREN!"

Tränen stiegen Violanda in die Augen und sie wollte dass er aufhörte, wollte dass er auf der Stelle aufhörte und kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken gedacht, sowie ausgesprochen knallte die Tür auf und Severus Snape stand in dessen Rahmen.

Violanda blickte zu ihm hin und als er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Was muss ich hier sehen, Mr. Heyett? Belästigung einer der Professoren… das hätte ich am wenigsten von Ihnen gedacht."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und ging einen Schritt auf die beiden zu.

„Nehmen Sie die Finger von ihr!", donnerte er wütend. Florian drückte Violanda enger an sich und stierte wütend zu Severus.

„Gehen Sie weg! Sie gehört mir!", keifte der Schüler und zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab direkt auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers gerichtet und wollte ihm einen Spruch entgegen werfen, doch Violanda's Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Severus, nicht! Er ist verhext. Ein Liebestrank!", rief sie ihm zu und versuchte sich gleichzeitig aus dem Griff des Schülers zu befreien.

„So, ein Liebestrank also…", murmelte Severus und ohne zu zögern, schleuderte er Florian doch einen Fluch entgegen. Dieser wurde voll getroffen und ließ Violanda los, die geschockt zurückwich.

°°

Zweieinhalb Stunden später saß Violanda in ihren Büro. Florian war auf die Krankenstation gebracht worden und Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich um den verhexten Schüler. Severus wollte noch etwas mit Minerva besprechen und hatte Violanda versprochen zu ihr zu kommen, sobald dies erledigt war. Sie wartete schon über eine Stunde auf ihn und er kam und kam nicht. Was wollte er ihr überhaupt sagen? Vorhin hatte er sie noch weggeschickt und dann tauchte er plötzlich, aber zu ihrem Glück, in ihrem Büro auf und rettete sie vor Florian. Warum war er gekommen und warum war er jetzt nicht da? Sie hoffte, dass er sie nicht weiter ausfragen würde. Die ganze Situation war zu kompliziert und es war wirklich fragwürdig, ob es überhaupt jemand verstand, wenn sie sich durchringen würde es zu erzählen. Aber wenn sie ihr Problem schildern würde, wer würde sie dann nicht verachtend oder vielleicht auch bemitleidend ansehen? Sie wollte diese Blicke nicht spüren oder gar wissen, dass sie so angesehen wurde! Wieso konnte nicht einfach alles vergessen sein? Wieso konnte sie nicht in Ruhe ihr Dasein fristen und einfach mit ihm…! Sie stockte mit ihren Gedanken. Was war sie da gerade im Begriff zu denken? Sie und Severus? Als sie so vor sich hin dachte färbten sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa und auf einmal sprang sie auf. Miteiner schnellen Bewegung ihres Armeszog sie eine Schublade der Kommode, die neben ihr stand auf und holte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey hervor. Das war der passende Augenblick diese Gedanken zu ertränken!

°°

Severus hatte das Gespräch mit Minerva gerade beendet und war auf dem Weg zurück zu Violanda. Er hatte die Direktorin gebeten, dass sie Violanda vorerst freigab. Sie musste sich weitgehend erholen und diesen Schock, von diesem Schüler praktisch überfallen worden zu sein, verarbeiten. Er fand sofort Minervas Zustimmung und nun wollte er diese Entscheidung Violanda mitteilen, bevor er sich wieder in den Kerker begab. Doch hätte er ahnen können, dass alles anders kam, als er dachte?

Severus klopfte an der Tür. Er bekam keine Antwort und wollte schon von selbst eintreten, als sich die Tür doch noch öffnete. Violanda stand vor ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf leicht an das Holz. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Hallo Severus. Komm doch herein."

Er ging ohne ein Wort an ihr vorbei und vernahm den leichten Alkoholgeruch. Als er schließlich auch noch die Feuerwhiskeyflasche auf ihrem Schreibtisch erblickte war ihm alles klar.

„Du hast schon wieder getrunken.", stellte er nüchtern fest. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und nahm einen Schluck aus einem halbvollen Glas, welches ohne Zweifel mit Feuerwhiskey gefüllt war.

„Ist das ein Verbrechen, Severus?", fragte sie süßlich lächelnd.

„Möchtest du vielleicht auch etwas trinken?", setzte sie nach und ging schon auf eine Art Vitrine zu aus der sie sogleich ein weiteres Glas hervorholte und dieses mit dem Getränk füllte. Violanda hielt es ihm entgegen und als er sie ansah, fiel ihm auf, dass sie etwas anderes als vorhin trug. Der dunkle Umhang hatte mit einem pastelfarbenden Kleid getauscht, welches nur dünne Träger besaß und viel Haut von der Trägerin zeigte. Leicht seufzend nahm er das Glas aus ihrer Hand und nahm einen Schluck.

„Setz dich doch!"

„Danke, ich steh lieber."

„Wie du willst.", hauchte Violanda. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und seufzte leise. Ihr Blick umspielte das Glas in ihrer Hand und als sie mit ihren zierlichen Fingern etwas nachdenklich darüber strich, fragte sich Severus, was diese Frau vorhatte. Als könne sie Gedanken lesen, sah Violanda auf und lächelte eines dieser bezaubernden Lächeln. Sie stellte das Glas auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und trat auf Severus zu.

„Severus.", hauchte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. Er schaute stumm zurück und wartete ab. Sie fuhr in einem Flüsterton fort.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Er verstand sehr gut was sie sagte, auch wenn sie so leise sprach, aber er konnte nicht voraussehen, was Violanda vorhatte. Sie nahm ihm auch sein Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zu dem ihren. Was hatte sie nur vor? Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Zumindest dachte er, es wäre ihm ein Rätsel, bis er ihre Finger an seiner Wange spüren konnte. Erstaunt sah er sie an und traf auf einen verträumt wirkenden Blick, der ihn in seinen Bann zog. Was tat sie nur mit ihm? Als er ihre Lippen auf den seinen spürte, wollte er zurückweichen, doch sie löste den Kuss vor ihm und blickte ihn fest an.

„Violanda, was tust du…?"

Diesmal war es an ihr ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Halt den Mund!"

Kaum war das letzte Wort gesprochen versanken beide in einen erneuten Kuss. Diesmal wehrte er sich nicht.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. KaPiTeL 9

**ENDLICH** gibt es das neunte Kapitel zu 'ThE SeCoNd RiDdLe' #ggg# Ich weiß, ihr musstet etwas... länger warten... aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, trotz der Kürze, ein bischen! Ich gebe zu, ich war von einer Schreibblockkade befallen und am Liebsten würde ich dieses Mistding einfach in den Müll schmeißen, weil ich gern schreibe und euch eigentlich auch nicht warten lassen möchte, aber die Jenigen unter euch, die selbst schreiben, kennen das sicher -.-" #seufz# Dennoch viel Spaß beim lesen

MFG

_Violanda McCormack_

**_

* * *

_**

**_KaPiTeL 9._**

Hermione zog sich den zweiten Tag in Folge in die Bibliothek zurück. Es war nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit von ihren Semesterferien übrig geblieben und sie hielt es für wesentlich besser, etwas für ihr Studium zu tun, als unvorbereitet zurück in den Unterricht zu kommen. Gerügt zu werden gefiel ihr nicht besonders, das war schon immer so gewesen und es gab auch keinen Grund, weshalb sie sich die Zeit für ihre Vorbereitung nicht nehmen sollte. Sie hatte nur ein einziges Problem. Seit einer halben Stunde beschäftigte sich die junge Frau mit einem Trank, der einfach keine Logik erkennen ließ. Hermione verzweifelte beinahe daran und tippelte mit ihren Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum.

„Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!", murmelte sie verärgert und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wie zum Teufel soll DAS funktionieren?"

Ihr Fluchen wurde von Mal zu Mal immer lauter und Madam Pince schielte schon verdächtig in ihre Richtung. Hermione beschloss etwas leiser zu Fluchen und tat dies auch ausgiebig. Allerdings musste sie feststellen, dass dies zur Lösung ihres Problems nur wenig beitrug, also schlug sie genervt das Buch zu und schnippte trotzig mit dem Zeigefinger dagegen. Es war aber auch zum verzweifeln mit manchen Tränken. Es gab bei weitem nicht viele, die Hermione Granger nicht auf Anhieb verstand, aber die, bei denen dies der Fall war, trieben sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Es gab wohl nur eine Möglichkeit dieses Problem zu beseitigen und das hieß, sich professionelle Hilfe zu beschaffen. Und wo bekam man die besser als bei einem Zaubertranklehrer namens Severus Snape? Abgesehen davon, dass sie niemand anderen hätte fragen können außer Violanda, die momentan nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, erschien Hermione dies als beste Lösung. Also stand sie auf, packte ihre sieben Sachen zusammen und verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

°°

Er war an diesem Morgen später als üblich aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht und musste feststellen, dass der gestrige Abend keinesfalls ein Traum gewesen war. Nachdem er den Kopf zur Seite gewand hatte, erblickten seine dunklen Augen den nackten Körper Violanda's an den seinen geschmiegt. Sie hielt sich wohl noch im Land der Träume auf, wozu der Alkoholkonsum viel beizutragen schien. Severus kannte sie eigentlich sonst nur als Frühaufsteher, was nicht bedeuten sollte, dass er absichtlich darauf geachtet hatte. Es war ihm nur bei seinen seltenen Frühstücksbesuchen in der Großen Halle aufgefallen, dass die junge Frau ihr zweites Brötchen zu buttern schien, was er auf die bereits vorhandenen Krümel auf ihrem Teller zurückführte. Und wenn er schon zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kam, dann tat er das dementsprechend ‚früh'. Er wollte nicht unnötig noch mehr Zeit mit seinen Schülern verbringen, die ihn andauernd mit ihren nicht vorhandenen Zaubertrankkenntnissen straften. Die heutige Jugend war in dieser Hinsicht wirklich eine Katastrophe. Es gab immer weniger Schüler, die den Stoff, den er versuchte in ihre Köpfe zu hämmern, auch verstanden und erstens ein gewisses Interesse und zweitens auch noch Talent zeigten. Diejenigen, die dieses Fach nur annähernd verstanden, blieben ihm mit Leichtigkeit im Gedächtnis, aufgrund ihrer winzigen Anzahl, kein Wunder. In den letzten Jahren waren es immer weniger Schüler geworden und die letzte die ihm einfiel, war Hermione Granger, die auch noch etwas im Zusammenhang mit Zaubertränken studierte. Sie war wirklich ein helles Köpfchen in diesem Bereich, aber dennoch sehr anstrengend von ihrer Art her. So anstrengend, dass er sie in ihrer Schulzeit in seinen Gedanken abertausende Male verflucht hatte.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten beschloss Severus schließlich sich aus dem Bett seiner Kollegin zu stehlen und vorerst zu vergessen, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Er konnte es nicht fassen, nach so kurzer Zeit mit einer Frau ins Bett gesprungen zu sein. Das passte nicht zu ihm, aber er redete sich ein, dass alle Schuld beim Alkohol lag. Mit dieser Ausrede höchst zufrieden, machte er sich, mit seiner Robe bekleidet, auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro. Dort angekommen setzte er sich in seinen Bürostuhl hinter dem dunklen Schreibtisch und atmete tief durch, als es auf einmal an der Tür klopfte. Wer störte ihn denn nun wieder in seiner gewohnten Einsamkeit?

„Herein!", ertönte seine Stimme in der Üblichen Tonlage seinerseits.

In sein Büro trat Hermione, die er, wenn sie noch zusätzlich eine Schuluniform getragen hätte, zweifellos zu den Schülern zählen würde. Sie sah ihn in einer Weise an, die sie schon als Schülerin dieser Schule benutzt hatte. Außerdem sah sie in seiner Gegenwart immer leicht gebückt aus, als würde sie ihm auf diese Weise ihren Respekt zollen. Er genoss diesen Anblick auf seine Weise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Miss Granger?"

„Also…", begann sie und umklammerte ein dickes, grünliches Buch mit der Aufschrift ‚Zaubertränke und ihre Eigenarten', welches Zweifelsohne zu den Lehrbüchern der Universität gehörte, die sie besuchte.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir bei etwas helfen könnten. Ich habe bei einem dieser Tränke… kleinere… Probleme."

Es schien ihr offensichtlich schwer zu fallen zuzugeben, dass Hermione Granger, das Ass in allem, Probleme mit etwas hatte, was Zaubertränke betraf. Eigentlich wäre er jetzt am liebsten seiner Natur nachgegangen und wäre abweisend zu ihr gewesen. Aber aufgrund dessen, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war, obwohl sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war, wollte er mal nicht so sein. Schließlich hieß das, dass er so kompetent war, dass sie ausgerechnet IHN fragte. Allerdings war er sich dessen auch ohne sie bewusst.

„Setzten Sie sich, Miss Granger.", erklang seine Stimme erneut und Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen.

°°

Die zwanzig Minuten, die er ihr die Stellen, die sie nicht begriffen hatte, erklärte, vergingen wie im Flug. Es gab nur eine Sache die sich verändert hatte. Hermiones Gesicht wirkte heller und sichtlich glücklich darüber, den Stoff verstanden zu haben.

Seufzend lehnte sich Severus zurück und beobachtete die junge Frau, wie sie das schwere Buch zu schlug und in ihre Arme nahm, nachdem sie Feder, Tinte und Pergament in ihrer Tasche, die sie bei sich trug, verstaut hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als etwas zu sagen, was seiner Natur entsprach.

„Es wundert mich doch etwas, dass Sie diesen einfachen Stoff nicht verstanden haben, Ms. Granger. Sonst sind Sie doch auch nicht so schwer von Begriff.", höhnte er grinsend.

Der helle Gesichtsausdruck wich einem sich nach unten ziehenden Schmollmund. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe!", sagte sie deutlich.

„Ja in der Tat, dann kann ich mich wieder wichtigen Dingen zuwenden."

Hermione war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür als sie wieder kehrt machte und vor seinem Schreibtisch zum Stehen kam.

„Ich habe Sie sicherlich nicht gezwungen mir zu helfen. Sie hätten ebenso gut nein sagen können. Dann wäre ich ohne Umschweife wieder gegangen. Vielleicht hätte ich auch gleich zu Violanda gehen sollen. Sie hätte es mir sicherlich auch erklärt!"

Während Hermione sprach hob sie ihr Gesicht etwas an, womit sie sich ein etwas hochnäsiges Antlitz erschuf, welches es nicht unbedingt nötig hatte ausgerechnet zu ‚diesem' Mann zu kommen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und Hermione sah ihm an, dass er genau wusste, wie sie das gemeint hatte.

„Prof. McCormack befindet sich momentan nicht in der Lage dummen Studenten zu helfen, die es nicht schaffen selbstständig zu lernen, Ms. Granger."

Er spie ihren Namen geradezu aus und sah mit seiner finsteren Miene recht Angst einflößend aus, doch Hermione ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Sie musste sich sieben Jahre lang unterordnen und hatte nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen dürfen, aus Furcht vor Minuspunkten und ekligen Strafarbeiten, die sich ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkeprofessor mit Vergnügen ausdachte. Aber nun besetzte sie einen anderen Status. Sie war keine kleine, dumme Schülerin von Hogwarts mehr. Das bedeutete, sie konnte ihm die Meinung in allen Arten ins Gesicht sagen, wie es ihr beliebte.

„Sie sind ein griesgrämiger Giftmischer, Snape!"

Seinen sich versteinernden Gesichtsausdruck für eine Sekunde genießend, drehte sich Hermione auf der Stelle herum und schritt aus dem Raum, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Er kochte vor Wut.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. KaPiTeL 10

Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel #ggg# Ich hoffe auch dieses gefällt euch und hier kommen sich Severus und Hermione ein Stückchen näher, aber nicht soviel, dass es euch schon reichen würde xDD #lachz# Allerdings geht es langsam aber sicher in die richtige Richtung!

MFG

_Violanda McCormack_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kapitel 10._**

Violanda hatte beschlossen sich von Severus fern zu halten. Sie verfluchte den Alkohol und seine Wirkung. Er hatte ihm so offensichtlich gezeigt, dass sie Severus begehrte und das wollte sie eigentlich nicht. Sie hatte auch beschlossen ihm nichts zu sagen, nicht einmal ansatzweise und nun das!

Es musste dringend ein Lösung her und das war Violanda mehr als klar. Wenn sie noch weitere Nächte der Art mit Severus verbringen würde, würde er evtl. aus Vertrauensgründen verlangen, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Das war unmöglich!

In ihrem Büro umhertigernd raufte sie sich schon fast die Haare, weil ihr nichts Passendes einfiel. Violanda blieb am Fenster stehen und lehnte sich an die kühle Steinmauer. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Ländereien und erblickte drei kleine Punkte, die sich auf das Schloss zu bewegten. Offensichtlich kamen sie aus Hogsmead. Umso näher sie kamen umso besser konnte sie sehen wer es war. Das goldene Trio. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly und… Hermione Granger. Natürlich! Hermione Granger! Da war sie, die Lösung. Direkt vor ihrer Nase. Ausgelassen lief sie auf das Schloss zu, direkt in die Fänge Violanda's. Es war perfekt!

°°

Hermione saß am Lehrertisch. Es war früher Abend und das Essen ließ einem die Gelegenheit etwas mit den Mitmenschen zu kommunizieren. Sie hatte sehr schnell gemerkt, dass Snape wohl nachtragend war. Er würdigte nun sie keines Blickes und sah nicht mal ansatzweise in ihre Richtung. Schon als sie seine Räume verlassen hatte und gerade die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, bereute sie ihre Aussage. Es war wohl doch etwas zu viel gewesen und sie hatte das Bedürfnis sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Aber wie sollte sie das nun unter diesen Umständen anstellen? Hermione stocherte in ihrem essen herum und seufzte leise. Violanda, die neben ihr saß, blickte schon die Ganze Zeit verstohlen zu ihr herüber, bis sie sie endlich ansprach.

„Hermione?"

Die Angesprochene wand sich zu ihr um.

„Ja?"

„Ich… ich wollte mich noch einmal für mein Benehmen neulich in der Bibliothek entschuldigen. Es war wirklich nicht sehr angebracht von mir… sie so anzufahren. Sie können ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass ich…", Violanda stockte. Hermione war nun interessiert.

„Das Sie was?", fragte sie scharf.

Es reichte ihr langsam mit dem Versteckspiel. Erst dieser merkwürdige und auch noch gefährliche Trank, die verletzte Hand von Violanda und nun immer noch dieses Zaudern, wenn es um die Wahrheit ging.

„Ähm… vielleicht sollten Sie zu Severus gehen, Hermione."

„Sie lenken ab, Violanda!"

„Nein, ich… er schaut nur die ganze Zeit herüber und ich denke, vielleicht hat er ja was."

„Warum sollte dann ausgerechnet ICH zu ihm gehen? Wenn Sie sich Sorgen machen, dann tun Sie's selbst!"

Hermione hatte keine Lust mehr auf Lügen oder einfach generell das Ausweichen dieser Person. Sie stand auf.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Violanda."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Große Halle und verzog sich ein weiteres Mal in die Bibliothek. Violanda sah ihr nach und senkte dann den Blick. Sie vergraulte mit ihrer Heimlichkeit alle Menschen um sich herum und das war es nicht was sie wollte. Wieso musste auch alle Welt in ihrem Privatleben herumbohren? Das ging doch niemanden etwas an, außer sie selbst!

°°

Hermione saß in der Bibliothek über einem Haufen von Büchern. Sie konnte sich nicht auf die Buchstaben konzentrieren, da ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Violanda, ihren Heimlichtuereien und dann auch noch zu Snape wanderten. Sie musste dringend mit jemandem über Violanda sprechen. Der einzige der ihr einfiel war Snape und der hatte sie wahrscheinlich gefressen und wollte sie nicht sehen. Aber da es ihr ohnehin leid tat, wäre das die optimale Möglichkeit sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und dann das Thema ‚Violanda' anzuschneiden. Ja genau, so wollte sie das jetzt auf der Stelle durchziehen!

Hermione schlug das Buch zu und stellte es zurück. Sie stapfte aus der Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor, kurzum in die Höhle der Schlange… nicht die des Löwen, das passte irgendwie nicht.

°°

Er war seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr aus seinen Räumen gegangen. Severus Snape zog es vor sich allein in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufzuhalten. Dort hatte er seine Ruhe und wurde weder an Violanda noch an sonst jemanden erinnert, den er jetzt nicht sehen wollte. Diese Nacht ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und Ms. Grangers Bemerkung machte ihn noch immer wütend. Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil er ihr keine Strafarbeiten mehr geben konnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn dermaßen respektlos behandeln konnte.

°°

Hermione stand vor seiner Tür und überlegte. Wie sollte sie am besten anfangen sich zu entschuldigen? Ihr fehlten die passenden Worte. Sie spielte an ihren Haaren herum und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Schon beinahe eine Viertelstunde stand sie hier. So würde sie ihr Vorhaben niemals hinter sich bringen. Nach einem tiefen durchatmen, klopfte sie zaghaft an die Tür. Erst geschah gar nichts, doch dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hermiones Gegenüber sah sie aus kalten, dunklen Augen an.

„Was wollen Sie, Ms. Granger? Mich erneut einen griesgrämigen Giftmischer nennen?"

Seine Stimme war ein einziges Fauchen.

„N...nein, ich wollte…"

Sie brach ab und sah zu Boden.

„Nun, wenn Sie sich nicht auszudrücken wissen, gehen Sie! Ich habe keine Zeit um mich mit Ihnen herumzuplagen."

Snape war im Begriff die Tür zu schließen, als sich Hermione dazwischen drängte.

„Professor, darf ich herein kommen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und verdrehte sichtbar die Augen.

„Schließen Sie hinter sich die Tür."

Mit diesen Worten begab er sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich genervt in diesen sinken. Er rieb sich die linke Schläfe und wartete, bis Hermione zu ihm an seinen Schreibtisch getreten war. Sie schloss gerade die Tür und schritt etwas unsicher auf ihn zu.

„Machen Sie es kurz Ms. Granger. Wie gesagt, ich habe besseres vor."

Hermione hatte gerade erneut versucht die passenden Worte zu finden, als sie aufgrund der Worte ihres Ex-Professors erneut wütend wurde.

„Ich versuche hier mich zu entschuldigen, für das was ich zu Ihnen gesagt habe und Sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun als mich zu vergraulen und somit weiterhin den Nachtragenden spielen zu können! Das ist so was von typisch!"

Nun sah er wieder beleidigt aus und stand auf, sodass er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr war.

„Hören Sie mir gut zu Ms. Granger! Ich bin nicht sehr erpicht auf ihre ständige Anwesenheit. Ich denke es wäre für mich und auch für Sie das Beste, wenn Sie mir nicht andauernd über den Weg liefen!"

Hermione sah ihn ziemlich verletzt an. Sie war also wirklich ein Störfaktor. Hätte sie sich eigentlich denken können. Sie schluckte einmal schwer und blinzelte etwas. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich wieder vollends gefangen hatte. Hermione stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ihres Gegenübers ab und sah ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Beide hatten nun dieselbe Haltung eingenommen und blickten stumm einander an, bevor Hermione in einem ruhigeren Tonfall fortfuhr.

„Es gibt noch einen Grund, weshalb ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin, Professor. Es ging mir nicht nur um die missglückte Entschuldigung."

„Sondern?"

Er war gereizt, das hörte sie aus seiner Stimme sehr gut heraus.

„Es geht um Violanda McCormack. Mir reicht es langsam, dass sie immer wieder dieses ominöse Thema anschneidet und dann ein Geheimnis draus macht. Kurzum, ich möchte herausfinden, was genau sie verheimlicht. Eigentlich wollte ich Sie um Ihre Mithilfe bitten, aber da Sie mich ja nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollen, muss ich wohl darauf verzichten, nicht wahr!"

Sie provozierte ihn, aber er ging nicht so darauf ein, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

„Haben Sie ein Glück, dass ich mich zufällig ebenfalls für dieses ominöse Thema, wie Sie es nennen, interessiere, Ms. Granger. Wäre das nicht der Fall, dann…"

„Was dann? Wollen Sie mir drohen? Vergessen Sies. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin!"

„Dann benehmen Sie sich auch wie ein erwachsener Mensch!"

„Sie sind ja auch ein so tolles Vorbild, Professor!"

„Behalten Sie ihren Zynismus für sich, Granger!", fauchte er sie an.

„Ebenfalls!"

Eine Pause trat ein. Was tat er hier? Er benahm sich wie ein Kind! Da sieht man mal wieder wohin eine Konversation mit einer Gryffindor hinführen konnte. Bei Minerva lief das sogar ähnlich ab. Typisch Gryffindor! Er wusste schon, warum er diese Personen die dort her kamen, nicht wirklich leiden konnte. Sie gingen einem gehörig auf die Nerven. Allerdings musste er jetzt etwas unternehmen. Granger wollte doch tatsächlich mit ihm zusammen Violanda ausquetschen.

„Und wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt, Ms. Granger?"

Er wirkte wieder etwas gefasster. Anscheinend hatte er sich selbst etwas zügeln müssen. Ihr viel auf, dass sie das Geheimnis um Violanda zwar lüften wollte, sie sich aber noch gar keine Gedanken um das ‚wie' gemacht hatte.

„Ähm… darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.", gab sie zu.

„Typisch Gryffindor!", grummelte er.

„Sie sind auch ein typischer Slytherin!", fauchte sie zurück.

Sie starrten einander gereizt an. Sollte er das jetzt als Kompliment sehen?

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
